


Play with fire

by Marke_Red



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Real Life, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Чертов Стив Харрингтон, почему нельзя было завалиться домой и просто потрахаться?Почему непременно надо было куда-то идти и проводить время вместе?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 28





	Play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Слэйд.
> 
> События после конца второго сезона.  
> Билли и Стив уже в отношениях. Лето, июнь 1984. 
> 
> Планировалось просто замутить горячее PWP, но теперь мы с соавтором (Слэйд) готовим полноценную историю, которая станет приквелом этой работы.  
> Когда напишем достаточно, чтобы начать выкладывать, здесь появится ссылка.
> 
> Посвящается Kay и Wrecked_fuse за их чудесные арты) 
> 
> Вообще прохладно относились, что к Стиву, что к Билли, когда смотрели сериал. Но спустя почти год, стоило наткнуться на арты...)

В баре играла громкая музыка, шумели голоса, время от времени позвякивали друг о друга пивные бокалы, а сигаретный дым клубился под потолком. Заходя в такое помещение, неизбежно выходишь настолько прокуренным, что не приходится и надеяться на то, что запах выветрится с одежды не то, что до возвращения домой, а в ближайшие пару дней. Благо сегодня Стиву не стоило волноваться об этом – родители в очередной раз оставили его одного на все выходные, отчалив куда-то там еще в обед. Было одно приглашение на вечеринку, но у Харрингтона наметились куда более интересные планы.  
Получив от бармена два бокала пива, Стив развернулся ко входу в бар и мельком оглядел зал. В нем нашлась пара-тройка незанятых столиков, но их расположение не слишком привлекали: один на проходе, над вторым крепились колонки, и музыка звучала оглушительно и визгливо, третий… Ну, он в принципе был ничего, однако до того, как Харрингтон успел поставить на него бокалы, в другом углу освободился бильярдный стол. Большая редкость, упускать которую определенно не стоило.   
Пристроив выпивку на угловой стол, он принялся собирать бильярдные шары в треугольник, а когда закончил, отпил из бокала и разбил пирамиду, намереваясь скоротать время ожидания.   
Замелькав белыми пятнами, разноцветные шары раскатились по столу, точно просыпанные М&Ms. Из колонок продолжала надрываться электрогитара, и Брюс Спрингстер хрипел очередную песню с вездесущим «детка» в припеве.   
\- Не слишком ли большой стол для одного?  
Стив повернулся на голос и внутреннее напрягся. Компания из трех мужиков внимательно поглядывала на него, то ли намереваясь выкинуть с козырного места, то ли развести на игру на деньги, а потом, если что, избить и забрать все, что могло найтись в карманах.  
\- Я жду друзей.  
\- Так вот мы и пришли. Как насчет партии на двадцатку?  
\- Откажусь.  
\- А что так?  
\- Сказал уже. Друзей жду, - пожав плечами с видимым безразличием, Харрингтон отдернул рукав пуловера и взглянул на часы, надеясь, что из-за неяркого освещения никто не заметит, что они довольно дорогие, - Будут с минуты на минуты. Так что, ничем не могу помочь, парни.  
Тому, который обращался к Стиву, ответ явно не понравится. Он расправил плечи, чтобы показаться еще выше, и скрестил руки на груди, демонстрируя крепкие бицепсы.   
\- Эй, Чак, смотри, там уходят, - один из приятелей толкнул его в плечо и указал через стол.  
Стив перевел взгляд в указанном направлении, а затем вернул к бугаю, вопросительно вскидывая брови в немом вопросе: «Какие-то еще ко мне дела?». Мужчина смерил его недоброжелательным взглядом, но развернулся, уходя следом за «спасителем» Харрингтона.  
Двинувшись вокруг стола, будто возвращаясь к игре как ни в чем не бывало, Стив нервно выдохнул стоило оказаться лицом к стене. Черт, самоуверенности, конечно, ему было не занимать, но, если бы не тот стол, разборки вряд ли получилось избежать. А выйти победителем из «трое против одного» - уж точно нет. Это могло быть под силу Билли, но никак не Харрингтону несмотря на то, что он сражался с тварями Изнанки, способными сожрать тебя в считанные секунды.   
На секунду замолкшая электрогитара сменилась очередной, уже более взрывной песней. Ударившая с первых строк куплета «I wanna rock!» вскипятила в венах кровь, и Харгроув, вошедший пятнадцать секунд назад, ощутил, как тело охватило дрожью предвкушения.   
Он прошелся взглядом по толпе. Полумрак прокуренного помещения не сразу позволил увидеть Харрингтона, что не удивляло в пятничный вечер. Но обнаружив его, Билли не спешил показываться и, сделав очередную затяжку, направился к барной стойке. Облокотившись на нее и чуть сощурившись, он принялся наблюдать за Стивом. Они не виделись четверо суток, и внезапно для Харгроува это оказалось слишком много несмотря на то, что под конец дня он был близок к тому, чтобы вообще не приезжать.   
Утро не задалось с самого начала, а дальше раздражение только усиливалось. Сперва он опоздал на работу из-за того, что в снятой им квартире сломался бойлер. Затем хозяин автомастерской снял с него часть премии за конфликт с ебанутым клиентом, что выбесило вдвойне, поскольку денег и так катастрофически не хватало, а не за горами маячил месячный платеж за жилье. И в довершении в обед он столкнулся с Нилом в магазине. Они не обмолвились ни словом и сделали вид, что не знакомы друг с другом, что было отлично, однако легче от этого не стало. Билли злился на себя за ступор и испуг, словно отец должен быть схватить его за шкирку, бросить в машину, увезти домой и отхлестать ремнем до потери сознания за своевольничество и уход из дома. Но Нил просто прошел мимо, бросив на него секундный взгляд. Словно Билли не существовало.   
В связи со всем этим остаток рабочего дня прошел на нервах. Дома его ждал долбанный холодный душ, потому что нужно было смыть с себя запах машинного масла и бензина перед встречей со Стивом, быстрый перекус, а следом, поездка в бар, чтобы добрую половину вечера вновь следить за своим поведением и действиями, дабы не выдать их отношений. Билли прекрасно понимал, как быстро расползутся слухи по городу, а это ему было совершенно не нужно.   
Чертов Стив Харрингтон, почему нельзя было завалиться домой и просто потрахаться? Почему непременно надо было куда-то идти и проводить время вместе?   
С другой стороны, появлялась возможность узнать его лучше вне постели. Ну как... Еще лучше. Правда задавать банальные вопросы о том какие он смотрит фильмы или слушает музыку (это он уже и так знал: музыкальный вкус - то еще дерьмо, фильмы – ну, приемлемо), Билли не собирался. Только вот… О чем еще поговорить? О чем в принципе говорят на свиданиях, когда суть не в том, чтобы залезть под юбку? В данном случае в штаны. Хотя и это можно, но потом.   
Рассказывать, как прошел день, задавая аналогичный вопрос? Как работа? Да ну нахуй, им не по тридцать лет. Обсудить какие-то события? Так в такой дыре, как Хоукинс, ничего не происходило.   
Все это продолжало быть непривычным, поскольку одноразовые или чуть более длительные перепихоны не рождали в Билли желания копнуть глубже, чем: «Какая поза тебе больше нравится, детка?».   
С Харрингтоном все шло иначе.   
Устав размышлять, Харгроув оттолкнулся от барной стойки и направился к занятому Стивом столу. Внутри все еще клубилась злость, поэтому, когда проходящий мимо человек нечаянно задел его плечом, он сжал кулаки и бросил предупреждающе-агрессивный взгляд.   
Движение мелькнуло на периферии зрения, и Харрингтон внезапно развернулся. Дьявол, эффект неожиданности оказался потерян. Пришлось довольствоваться лишь толикой удивления, после чего взгляд Билли заинтересованно скользнул в сторону.   
\- Да ты подготовился, Стиви-бой… - приветственно хлопнув парня по плечу, он обошел Стива и взял бокал пива, делая большой глоток охлажденного хмеля. А затем облизнул губы и закончил фразу:   
\- …Продуть мне. Я бы предложил сыграть на раздевание, но… Ты же наверняка откажешься, да?   
Прищурившись, Билли зажал губами сигарету и, отставив бокал, стянул джинсовую куртку. Оставшись в белой майке, вправленной в джинсы, он поискал взглядом куда бы можно скинуть верхнюю одежду, но в итоге просто бросил ее туда же, на угловой стол. Рука потянулась к свободному кию.   
Стив покачал головой и усмехнулся.  
\- Раздеваться в баре среди мужиков, обвешанных цепями? Тут дело далеко не в стеснительности, а в инстинкте самосохранения, - перебросив кий из одной руки в другую и вытянув его, почти поддевая подбородок Харгроува наконечником, он чуть понизил голос, хотя в том не было особой необходимости из-за громкой музыки, - И того, что ты до ужаса боишься, что о нас кто-то что-то подумает и начнет охоту на ведьм.  
Билли стиснул зубы, отчего на лице проступили желваки.   
Он мог бы не играть... Сломать кий о колено или отбросить на стол. А затем поймать Харрингтона за грудки и развязать драку прямо здесь: швырнуть его через бильярдный стол, перескочить следом, приподнять над полом и ударить головой о деревянные доски. И черта с два Стив успел сделать хоть что-то, зато наверняка бы научился следить за языком.   
Потому что никто не смел говорить, что он чего-то боится.  
Сжав кий, Харгроув затянулся сигаретным дымом и выдохнул его через нос, сощурив глаза в попытке поумерить ярость. Все же он приехал сюда не за дракой. Тем более не на «свидании», черт возьми, хотя Стив ой как нарывался.   
Ощутив по взгляду насколько тонка грань этой беседы, Харрингтон двинулся собирать шары обратно в пирамиду.   
Хах, выбесить Харгроува со второй фразы? Да он сегодня на коне.  
\- Пришел первый – разбиваю первый, - предупредив, он занял позицию и, прицелившись, ударил со всей силы.  
Биток врезался в вершину пирамиды, и ее составляющие разлетелись по бильярдному столу. Два шара столкнулись и один залетел в лузу.  
\- Мои полосатые, - взглянув на забитый фиолетовый, Стив вернул его обратно и прицелился снова. Но промазал.  
Билли перестал сверлить его взглядом только спустя четверть минуты.   
Прикинув варианты, он обошел стол и намеренно толкнул Стива в плечо, склонившись для удара. Бедро почти соприкоснулось с чужим пахом, и Харрингтону пришлось сделать шаг назад, увеличив между ними расстояние. Билли едва слышно хмыкнул на это.   
Вытянув вперед руку и соединив указательный и большой палец, он обхватил кольцом шафт кия, укладывая его на средний палец, и отвел бьющую руку назад.   
Первый удар, и сплошной красный стремительно влетел в лузу.   
\- Ты и инстинкт самосохранения? То-то я смотрю он спас твое лицо от моего кулака в доме того чмошника.   
Сдвинувшись чуть в сторону, он забил еще два шара таким же взвинчено-быстрым движением.  
Фраза прозвучала даже жестче реального удара. И если Харрингтон сейчас подкалывал Билли в большей степени в добром ключе, то ответ оказался совершенно иного рода. Либо Харгроув воспринял сказанное через чур болезненно, либо просто не понял его.  
Стив нахмурился и в замешательстве посмотрел на следующий, едва ли не со свистом влетевший в лузу оранжевый. Может первое ощущение не обмануло, и Билли действительно пришел уже взвинченным? Конечно, вспыхивал он в принципе быстро, и из мирного разговора вообще ни с чего они могли перейти к ссоре, но, чтобы так… По крайней мере о драке у Байерсов они никогда не заговаривали, словно похоронили этот момент или оставили его в другой, совершенно далекой от нынешних дней жизни.  
\- Эй… Все нормально? – осторожно положив руку на напряжённое плечо, приподнятое в прицеливании, Стив в общем-то не ждал, что ему станут изливать душу. Однако попробовать стоило. В конце концов пусть сближались они медленно и осторожно, но так или иначе делали это. Харрингтон понимал, что Билли было сложно впустить кого-то в свою жизнь и довериться, делясь личными проблемами, - Я не хотел тебя как-то задеть.  
\- Нормально, - процедив сквозь зубы, зажимающие сигарету, Харгроув повел плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку.   
Отпустить себя и выдохнуть не то, что бы не получалось… Он не привык сдерживать злость. Если хотелось бить – он бил. Находил повод и любую жертву, чтобы спустить пар.   
А тут…   
Качнув головой и постаравшись максимально увеличить между собой и Харрингтоном расстояние, он обошел стол и встал напротив парня.   
Нужно было пространство. Быстро вспыхивая Харгроув не затухал по щелчку пальцев.   
Оценивая расстановку шаров и выбирая удобную позицию, он подступался несколько раз, но не бил. Стив не торопил и не отсвечивал, чтоб было чертовски правильно с его стороны.   
Глубокая затяжка похоронила сигарету, и Билли почувствовал себя чуть лучше. Затушив окурок в пепельнице, постукивая указательным пальцем о край стола, он наконец выбрал шар и перешел ближе к крайней лузе.   
Прицеливаясь в бок шестому номеру, Харгроув намеривался забить его с помощью полосатого желтого.   
Внезапно подняв взгляд на Харрингтона, он широко улыбнулся и, высунув кончик языка, провел им от одного уголка губ к другому. Словно насмехаясь над приунывшим Королем Стивом.   
\- Разве мама в детстве тебе не говорила, что игры с огнем до добра не доводят?   
Последовавший удар отправил шар вперед.   
Билли выпрямился, не следя попадет ли тот в лузу. В его голосе по-прежнему чувствовалась издевка, но на градус ниже предыдущей фразы. И Стив не мог этого не почувствовать.   
Взгляды пересеклись, и Харрингтону очень сильно захотелось прикусить губу. Можно свою, но лучше ту, что поблескивала теперь напротив, через стол.  
Его всегда пробирало до мурашек, когда Билли смотрел на него так прямо и так долго. Возможно дело было в его лице, возможно в самом взгляде, на дне зрачков которых точно плескались порочные черти. И, к счастью, плескались они там уже не с задорным желанием убить его.  
\- Кхм, - вспомнив о необходимости вернуться к игре, Стив провел рукой по волосам, зачесывая пряди еще сильнее назад. Внимание с большой неохотой перетекло к расстановке шаров на зеленом сукне, подмечая, что Харгроув перестарался с силой удара и тот, что метил в лузу в итоге попал в ее угол, отлетев в другую сторону. Нужно было брать левее.  
Левее… Так… Черт.  
\- А на что похоже больше? – стараясь звучать непринужденно, Харрингтон бросил короткий взгляд исподлобья на Билли, и вернул его к столу, заставляя себя фокусироваться на траектории наиболее удачного удара. Однако Харгроув продолжал на него пристально смотреть со своей ухмылочкой и это пиздец, как отвлекало.  
С Билли у него вообще каким-то особым образом срывало крышу, и лететь она начинала с незначительных мелочей вроде того, что его рубашка расстегнута на одну пуговицу больше чем обычно, или из-за определенного поворота шея или грудь оголились сильнее, или от наклона медальон на цепочке раскачивался в воздухе и его тут же хотелось поймать либо рукой и дернуть Харгроува к себе, либо языком, с тем, чтобы захватить в рот, а затем вернуть на место и прильнуть уже к голой коже… И так, черт побери, каждую встречу после хотя бы нескольких дней перерыва.  
Наклонившись к столу и решив бить уже просто на «дурачка», поскольку полосатые в большинстве рассредоточились у бортов, Стив все же прикусил губу, вымеряя силу будущего удара.   
Только бы он еще не закурил…  
Но, как назло, темнеющий силуэт над столом дернул рукой и раздался фирменный щелчок Зиппо. Затем мелькнула красная точка, и Харрингтон снова поднял глаза. Билли запрокинул голову вверх и затянулся, перехватывая сигарету у фильтра, отрывая от губ и выдыхая дым в потолок. Кожа натянулась, еще сильнее очерчивая кадык.  
Кий с идиотским звуком отлетающей щепки ударил шар по боку и промазал, даже не попав в намеченную точку.  
\- Дерьмо! – прошипев себе под нос, Стив выпрямился и раздосадовано стукнул низом кия по полу. Вот что, что ему с собой сделать?  
\- Похоже, что ты был непослушным и о-о-чень невнимательным ребенком, Стиви-бой, - добившись желаемого результата, ехидно протянул Харгроув.   
Не заметить перемену во взгляде Харрингтона было трудно, особенно когда уже знаешь на что именно смотреть и что подмечать.   
Кий снова оказался в руках, и Билли, прихватив сигарету губами, склонился к столу, примериваясь к удару.   
Ему чертовски нравилось играть со Стивом. И далеко не в бильярд.   
\- Можно и обжечься.   
Уголок губ дернулся вверх, с сигареты слетела пепельная труха, а шар улетел в лузу, возле которой стоял Харрингтон. Точное попадание не смогло разорвать взгляды. Билли готов был поспорить что в кое-чьих джинсах стало жарче. Впрочем, не только в одних.   
Продержав секунд десять, Харгроув первым прервал зрительный контакт. Выпрямившись и размяв шею, наклонив голову в разные стороны, он приставил кий к столу и взял бокал с пивом. Отсалютовал и сделал три больших глотка.   
Выпивка разлилась пощипывающей прохладой на языке и в горле. Краем глаза Билли подметил круглую арку, венчающую коридор, а в нем - старую табличку туалетного указателя.   
Хм, вот где можно будет уединиться. Но не прямо сейчас, нет-нет.   
Билли хотелось больше чужого внимания. Взгляда с голодным блеском, скрываемого от окружающих, и ощущения, что ещё чуть-чуть и Харрингтон не выдержит и сорвется.  
Он знал, как действовать и добиваться своего. Был профи.   
Поэтому до туалета они доберутся. Позже.   
\- Кстати… Твой последний удар – то еще... - отставив бокал и взяв с бортика кусок бильярдного мела, Билли неспешными круговыми движениями принялся натирать наконечник кия, - Закрытый упор подошел бы лучше. Как давно играешь?   
Не скрывая смеющегося взгляда, Харгроув снова затянулся. И поймал себя на том, что жаждет припереть Стива к стене или притянуть к себе, добраться до губ и, как только Харрингтон приоткроет их, выдохнуть табачный дым. Он прорвется через поцелуй наружу, растворяясь в воздухе сизыми щупальцами. Только затем их языки встретятся. Ласка углубится, а вкус поцелуя станет горьковатым, острым, вызывающим гортанный стон. Его придется прервать, когда легкие вспыхнут огнем, но Билли не оторвется от них насовсем. О нет, он сделает вдох, не отстраняясь, и продолжит с новым напором. Снова и снова. Снова…  
Вряд ли заучка Уилер любила такие шалости и проделывала их с Харрингтоном. Или Харрингтон с ней.   
Чуть прищурившись, он плотоядно усмехнулся себе и вновь выдохнул дым через нос.   
Со стороны Стива же росло понимание, что нормальный вечер летел псу под хвост. Не то, чтобы Харрингтон ожидал, что он будет нормальным, с учётом того, что общие темы для разговора по-прежнему подбирались с трудом, из-за чего он сам же рванул занимать бильярдный стол, однако не сразу подумал, что игра превратится в мощный элемент соблазнения и провокации. Не уступить мастерству Билли казалось невозможным.  
В дурацком пуловере сделалось безумно жарко, но снимать его было неуместно, поскольку какая-либо одежда под ним отсутствовала. Джинсы в паху стали жать, а пульсация в члене отдавалась во всем теле не хуже по четкости, чем пульс в сонной артерии. Одно разминание шеи чего стоило, не говоря уже о поблескивающем взгляде напротив и скольжению пальцев по кию. Идиот, как он не предвидел этого!  
\- Вообще-то я хорош, - кашлянув, Стив прислонился пахом к борту бильярдного стола и почувствовал хоть какое-то облегчение от прижатия, отозвавшегося теплом внизу живота, - Просто партия не моя. Сам посмотри, бить некуда.  
Девчонки, разумеется, текли от Билли и его ауры, подпитанной провоцирующими и говорящими жестами, не скрывающими ни пошлости, ни его намерений, что бесспорно действовало и на Стива, но тут было отличие. Их не хватало на ответный вызов.  
Харрингтон уперся ладонями в борт по обе стороны от себя, двумя пальцами придерживая кий, и, поймав взгляд Билли, медленно качнул бедрами вперёд и назад. Со стороны это выглядело переступанием с ноги на ногу, но... Избранная публика понимала куда больше.  
Опустив взгляд на расстановку шаров, поддерживая вид увлеченной беседы, Стив сильнее сжал пальцы на линии борта. Хотелось повести бедрами в такт трению мелка, но это было бы уже через чур откровенно и палевно.   
\- В закрытом мне не удобно. Кий скользит не так хорошо и свободно.  
Взгляд исподлобья снова вернулся к Харгроуву. Сперва задержавшись на его пахе, затем поднялся по плоскому животу, мазнул шею, губы и остановился на потемневших глазах. По крайней мере в недостаточно ярком освещении они казались нереально черными.  
«Вот так парень, возьми себя в руки и покажи, что Королем тебя звали в старшей школе неспроста», - похвалив себя, Стив оттолкнулся от своего места и направился к Билли, затушившему окурок в пепельнице. Запустив руку ему в задний карман, вытягивая пачку, Харрингтон присел на стол полубоком на достаточном для следующего удара расстоянии.   
\- Я угощусь, не против? - выцепив сигарету прямо зубами, он достал из своего кармана зажигалку и прикурил.   
Мерзкий привкус Мальборо разлился по языку, дым проник в лёгкие и покинул их. Стив терпеть не мог эту марку, предпочитая курить Парламент, но для Билли мог потерпеть.  
Затянувшись снова он перехватил сигарету между пальцев и, коротко облизнув нижнюю губу, выдохнул дым вниз по ее направлению.  
\- Можем начать новую партию и я поставлю двадцатку на то, что сделаю тебя.  
Наверное на этом стоило остановиться, поправить свой белый плащ непорочного принца, но Харрингтон прекрасно знал, что Билли нужно совсем иное.  
\- Или, - он опёрся локтем о колено и наклонился к Харгроуву чуть ближе, - Свалим отсюда, и я, богом клянусь, отсосу тебе прямо в машине чуть ли не на этой сраной парковке.  
\- Ба, да у белого рыцаря оказывается есть темная сторона!  
Хохотнув, Билли изобразил наигранное удивление. Про «темную» сторону Стива он знал одним из немногих. Непорочный Король, принц и защитник всех лузеров и заучек на деле оказался далеко не таким правильным и абсолютно не сторонником чисто миссионерской позы.   
\- Хм, как интересно...  
Харрингтон сидел так близко, что стоило захотеть и можно было забрать сигарету из его рта. Билли не сомневался, что тот останется приглашающе приоткрытым и это будет самое развратное, крышесносное зрелище. Потому что Харгроув прекрасно знал, как эти губы смыкаются горячим кольцом на члене и скользят по нему, какой Стиви-бой мастер по задержке дыхания.  
Джинсы болезненно впились в стояк, но Билли лишь повел бровью. Пальцы коснулись не сигареты, а подбородка. Своего.   
Чуть задрав его и поглаживая, он не сводил пристального взгляда с Харрингтона и не сдерживал расползающуюся по лицу усмешку.   
\- …Что же скажут его верноподданные, сторонники морали и блюстители задротства? Прощай Король, прощай Король!  
Взорвавшись коротким гортанным смехом, Билли оперся одной рукой о край стола, скрестив ноги.  
Грудная клетка и плечи еще подрагивали, а губы к моменту, когда он успокоился, продолжили растягиваться в широкой улыбке. Кончик языка оббежал нижнюю и исчез.   
\- Итак, дай подумать. Двадцатка на мой проигрыш или увлекательное времяпрепровождение в машине… - беря бокал пива и медленно отпивая, разделяя глотки, чтобы облизнуться, Билли сощурился.   
Молчание затягивалось.   
Харгроув прекрасно видел, когда Стив притерся пахом к столу и, черт подери, там должна была быть его рука. Вместо стола. На этой ширинке. А после и в этих джинсах.  
\- Пожалуй… Нет.   
\- …Нет?   
О, выражение лица Харрингтона определенно стоило этого отказа. Обескураженное, лучше эпитета и не подберешь.   
\- Как знаешь. Дважды не предлагаю, - поспешное фырканье ситуацию все равно не спасло.   
Обиделся, красавчик?   
\- У меня есть предложение по лучше.   
Стив поднял брови и оттолкнулся от борта, вставая на ноги.  
\- Новая партия. Проигравший делает минет победителю.   
Вытянутый кий ударился о грудь Харрингтона. Рука разжалась и вынудила парня перехватить древко. Пользуясь отвлечением, Билли ткнул Стива указательным пальцем чуть ниже ключицы и наклонился, произнося максимально тихо, но достаточно для того, чтобы его расслышали.   
\- Здесь, - припечатав уточнением, Харгроув склонил голову на бок и втянул разгоряченный воздух в легкие. Провокационно, слишком близко к Стиву, делясь невидимым, но ощутимым жаром пылающего тела, - В туалетной кабинке.   
Словив взгляд Харрингтона Билли мгновенно отошел назад, подхватывая на ходу бокал пива и осушая его на четверть. Янтарная струйка сбежала по подбородку и скатилась по шее, устремившись по открытой коже к вырезу белоснежной майки.   
Билли пил дальше. Уничтожив остатки пива, он со стуком поставил бокал на стол и тряхнул головой.   
\- Воу! Давай-давай! Собери эти шары и разбей их, Король Стив! Покажи насколько ты хорош!  
Длинная вьющаяся прядь при кивке упала на лоб, пересекая бровь. Харгроув облизал и без того влажно поблескивающие губы.  
О да, он хотел рот Харрингтона, он чертовски его хотел!   
Диковатый горящий взгляд прошелся по Стиву так, словно его вот-вот были готовы опрокинуть на стол прямо здесь. Два шара нетерпеливо полетели к центру бильярдного стола.   
\- На-а-с ждет горячая партия! Ты готов к безумствам, Стиви-бой?!   
Харрингтон сделал глубокую затяжку, посмотрел на зал, полнившийся посетителями. Затем выдохнул дым, вернул взгляд к Харгроуву и поймал блеск подтёков на его горле.  
Веселость и азарт Билли впитывался в него, как в черную дыру, не отражаясь ни на лице, ни в движении.  
Он не сводил с Харгроува взгляда, даже когда шары покатились по столу, но резко перехватил уже третий, брошенный с большей силой.  
Отставив оба кия у борта, стряхнув пепел, Харрингтон шагнул к Билли с новым вдохом сигаретного дыма, и вытянул ладонь, чтобы ударить по рукам, заключая озвученное пари.  
Как только ладонь Харгроува легла в его, Стив крепко сжал ее и дернул парня на себя. Они оказались совсем близко друг к другу и крепче сжали руки, точно следующим движением должен был быть удар или столкновение.  
\- Я уделаю тебя, - выдохнув дым в лицо Билли, Харрингтон коротко облизнул губы.  
Чернота расширенных зрачков затопила карюю радужку.  
\- Разнесу в пух и прах.  
Теперь это был не просто вызов. Это был настоящий поединок, и Стив не собирался играть на полставки.  
\- Ты готов к этому, Харгроув?  
О да, он был готов. Стив видел это по лихорадочному блеску глаз, по вызывающей улыбке, похабно мелькнувшему меж зубами языку, задержавшемуся посередине на секунды.  
Они оттолкнулись назад одновременно, не сводя с друг друга взгляда. Харрингтон затянулся в последний раз и бросил окурок в пустой бокал Билли, развернувшись и принявшись выстраивать шары для новой партии.  
Хлестким ударом он разбил пирамиду и снова загнал полосатый шар. Целясь во второй, удачно стоявший совсем рядом с лузой, он подметил и третий для удара.  
Бац! Полосатый зелёный ушел с поля, подпрыгнув у лузы, но свалившись в чёрное чрево.  
Взгляд Билли прожигал и чувствовался каждым сантиметром кожи, но Стив не отвлекался. Удар и третий, теперь красный, оказался умело загнан в угловую лузу через удар по касательной. Такие Харрингтон убирал с поля мастерски. Коронно.  
Кровь закипала. На коже проступала испарина, из-за которой движение воздуха под кофтой казалось блаженной прохладой в момент, когда Стив наклонялся для очередного прицеливания, а мягкая ткань темно-синего пуловера чуть оголяла поясницу.  
Шары сбились кучками, поэтому выцепить по одному уже не представлялось возможным. Выставив руку на вытянутых пальцах, Стив придержал кий на переходе между большим и указательным и ударил, передавая ход.  
\- Оу, оу, оу…  
Маслянистый взгляд прошелся по Харрингтону, и Билли подкинул свой кий в воздухе, перехватывая на лету. Прокрутив древко два раза, он закинул его на плечо. Указательный палец свободной руки коснулся деревянного борта, не отрываясь ведя по нему вслед медленному шагу.   
\- Что делает правильная мотивация с людьми, да, Харрингтон? Может мне стоит чаще предлагать тебе пари?   
Оскалившись в широкой усмешке, показывая кончик языка, Харгроув не намеревался соблазнять - движение вышло инстинктивным.  
Он впечатлился тем, как Стив сравнивал их счеты в провокации. Точные удары, игровой напор – все это было до задницы! А вот вызов, взгляд и рукопожатие совсем другое дело. Было уже не столь важно, кто выиграет, а кто проиграет - приз маячил перед глазами, хорош и так, и эдак.   
Но отказываться от победы Харгроув не планировал.  
Быстрым жестом зачесав упавшую на лоб прядь вверх, Билли прицелился. Он брал первый шар, но концентрация сводилась в одну точку - с яркими глазами и едва заметно усилившемуся румянцу на лице.   
Втянув с шумом воздух в легкие, Харгроув ударил. Плотоядно-голодная мысль билась в голове также громко и тяжело, как стремительно закатившаяся в лузу четверка. Она не отпускала, рисуя в голове Билли далеко не прокуренный бар со смазанными фигурами окружающих людей, так мешающих сейчас им. Ему.   
Он думал: «А там, под этим сраным пуловером, кожа Стива взмокшая от пота?». Представлял, как забирается ладонями под ткань и проводит по горячей пояснице, впиваясь в манящую шею поцелуем. Слышал стон в голове и шипящее недовольство на оставленный засос.   
Биток ударился о борт и стремительно отскочил, врезаясь в сплошной оранжевый и загоняя его в лузу. Три – два, Харрингтон, не расслабляйся, счет вот-вот сравняется!   
\- Ты готов к последствиям, красавчик? – шальная ухмылка не сходила с лица, язык откровенно коснулся верхней губы, и Билли засмеялся, наклоняясь к столу ниже, отводя руку для удара максимально назад.   
Плечо напряглось, демонстрируя очерченную мускулатуру. Медальон раскачивался, почти задевая зеленое сукно. Секунда и кий вновь ужалил белый шар. От силы удара биток подпрыгнул при встрече с желтой единицей, и, отлетая, та потеряла чёткость траектории. Взгляд Билли вспыхнул, лицо исказилось в оскале.   
\- Ну, ну, детка, давай, давай… - ладонь порывисто ударила по борту.   
Шар терял скорость, крутясь волчком, и медленно приближался к черному провалу лузы.   
Но затем остановился, зависнув на самом краю.  
\- Аргх!  
Стив дёрнул бровью и усмехнулся.   
Кажется, удача покидала Билли, или же он сам стал концентрироваться на игре куда серьезнее? Чертова мотивация и стремление к победе теперь и вправду казались заслугой Харгроува.  
\- И что ты сделаешь, сожрешь меня? - бросив взгляд на Билли, Стив сам ответил на вопрос.   
Пальцы стиснули кий сильнее. Волна возбуждения прошлась по телу и ударила в пах, жар прилил к лицу.   
Смотря на растянувшиеся в полуоскале губы, Харрингтон не помнил, чтобы желал чего-то сеюсекундно сильнее, чем впиться в них. Вспомнить вкус, властность, напряженность, движение, переходящее в укус, после которого часто болели губы. Билли не был нежным и податливым даже в этом. Он мог выдержать какое-то время, но затем прорывался наружу, перехватывая инициативу, уводя за собой, причиняя боль и удерживая от отстранения, следом вновь смягчаясь на время. Словно подманив к себе, он не мог не выпустить шипы в любом проявлении, напоминая о том, с кем Стив имеет дело - с неисправимым мудаком и невыносимым козлом. С ним все было, как на пороховой бочке. И иногда Харрингтон пугался этого притяжения. Но не мог остановиться.  
Сдвинувшись к середине стола, Стив позволил себе блажь: выбрал сложный удар, неочевидный тем, что в траектории битка не было ни одной цели.  
\- Я не боюсь обжечься, Харгроув.  
Усмехнувшись уголком губ и расставив ноги, он наклонился к столу, укладывая кий на напряжённо отведенный большой палец. Шафт проскользил дважды по руке, прежде чем ударить белый и отправить его выверенной силой в борт. Биток ударился о край и полетел обратно, сталкиваясь с полосатым жёлтым. И тот, под углом удара, зашел в среднюю лузу, над которой медленно и самодовольно выпрямился Харрингтон.  
\- Уже готовишься мне проиграть? Если нет, то стоит начать, - наслаждаясь успехом, парень дернул поочередно рукава пуловера к локтям. Запястья обнажились, вновь показывая часы на левой руке.  
Оставалось четыре шара до победы.   
Подхватив с борта мелок, Стив натер наклейку кия, переходя к другой стороне стола. Он видел еще один сложный удар: не лучше прочих, но дающий возможность оказаться к Харгроуву ближе.   
Расстояние, люди вокруг уже убивали. Напряжение искрилось как в высоковольтном проводе, но хотелось незаметно от чужих глаз ухватить все больше и больше.  
Остановившись перед Билли, Харрингтон завел кий за спину и присел на борт, чуть отклонившись, чтобы наставить его на нужную линию. Билли было достаточно толкнуть его в грудь, чтобы завалить на стол. Достаточно закрыть собой, чтобы положить руку на ширинку. Достаточно вжаться своими бедрами в пах Стива... Если бы они только были одни.  
Прикусив губу в напряжения, Харрингтон размахнулся и ударил. Биток столкнулся с полосатым, и тот почти залетел в лузу, но прочесал о борт чуть раньше и из-за этого ушел в сторону, останавливаясь на противоположной стороне стола.  
\- Дерьмо. Такой удар...  
На мгновение действительно переключившись на неудачу и расстроившись из-за пролета, Стив убрал кий и упёрся им в пол. Волосы упали на глаза, и он небрежно зачесал их назад, поворачиваясь и сталкиваясь с голодным взглядом Билли, оставшегося стоять напротив.  
Пальцы Харгроува впились в ворот пуловера и дернули Стива к себе. Возглас оказался подавлен, заглушен грубым глубоким поцелуем. Билли впился в эти губы, присосался к ним, как к бутылке пива, с жадностью хлебая стоны и возмущение. Держать глаза открытыми казалось слишком сложно, вокруг заорала музыка и со всех сторон послышалась крики возмущения.   
Но ориентиром был бьющийся в его руках Харрингтон: горячий, живой, со вкусом табака и пива на языке. Его ладони, упершиеся в грудь; пальцы, сжавшие в ответ плечи и стоны, стоны, язык, сражающийся с другим.   
Колено, втиснувшееся между ног, толчок в грудь и Стив потерял равновесие, падая на зеленый стол.   
Подхватив Харрингтона под затылок, Билли не дал ему удариться головой о бильярдный шар. Он отшвырнул биток в сторону и накрыл парня собой, вжимаясь в его пах своим, притираясь максимально вплотную, вдавливаясь между ног. Перехватив руку Стива, Харгроув сжал ее за запястье и повел вниз.  
Губы коснулись подставленной шее. Язык подразнил кожу, а из собственного горла вырвался гортанный хриплый рык.   
Ладонь Харрингтона оказалась наконец-то на нужном месте: надавливая на пальцы Стива и вынуждая сжать член через джинсы, Билли прикрыл глаза на пару секунд. Блять, как же хорошо было!   
Горячая волна прокатилась по телу, бедра дрогнули. Потершись медленным дразнящим движением о подставленную руку Харгроув прижался к приоткрытым губам, смотря в карие глаза и видя в них свое отражение:  
\- … Нравится? Это все для тебя, Стиви-бой, – качнув бедрами и рокочуще засмеявшись, Билли лизнул кончиком языка губы Стива. – Я спалю тебя дотла, детка.  
Все это пронеслось перед глазами, ударило в пах и взбудоражило. Билли качнул головой и, не сдерживая улыбки, сделал шаг в сторону Стива. Всего один – их разделяло совсем маленькое расстояние.   
Представленное подливало масла в огонь и предлагало бросить игру к чертовой матери, уйти хоть куда-то, где им не будут мешать. Но Харгроув умел терпеть. Да и козыри кое-какие у него ещё были.   
Билли не стал обходить Харрингтона. Потянувшись за мелком, он буквально вжал Стива в стол, не давая отстраниться. Чуть взмокшие от духоты и жара вьющиеся пряди мелькнули рядом с его лицом, а уголок изогнутых в многообещающей усмешке губ дернулся в еще более широкой улыбке. Так близко, что стоило одному повернуть голову и они могли столкнуться в поцелуе.   
Пальцы сжали мелок до побелевших костяшек, и Билли медленно выпрямился, оставляя Харрингтону после себя запах парфюма, блеск длинной сережки в ухе и фантомное ощущение тяжести своего тела.   
\- Не плохо, - резюмировав на грани слышимости, он со стуком вернул мел на бортик бильярдного стола. Взгляд полыхнул из-под упавших на лоб прядей, - Но не расслабляйся, амиго.   
Хлопнув Харрингтона по предплечью, тем самым сдвинув парня вбок, Билли пристроился рядом. Бедра вновь практически коснулись друг друга. Кий лег на борт. Харгроув прицокнул языком, склоняя голову к плечу в размышлении. Выбрав, он прицелился и, не отрывая взгляда от шара, кивком головы поманил Стива наклониться к себе. Со стороны смотрелось так, что он говорил про удар. Но фраза, предназначенная Харрингтону, была далека от темы бильярда:  
\- Меня не так-то просто поставить на колени.   
Шар полетел вперед, столкнулся со сплошным фиолетовым, а затем, отскочив от него, с силой врезался в другой однотонный. Мягко и плавно тот докатился до лузы и исчез в ней.   
Однако, следующий удар закончился внезапным промахом. Билли раздраженно выругался, мысленно свалив неудачу на прожигающий взгляд Харрингтона.   
Бокал Стива с недопитым пивом очень вовремя попал в поле зрения, и Харгроув, недолго думая, подхватил его, делая два размеренных глотка.   
\- Твой ход.  
Подушечки пальцев вытерли влагу с уголков рта.   
Отставляя выпивку, Билли подумывал провести ими по нижней губе и демонстративно «собрать» с нее несуществующие остатки пива. Но вместо этого он чуть запрокинул голову, отдернул низ майки и провел рукой по торсу вниз. Мизинец и безымянный забрались за ремень, средний и указательный прижались к джинсам, точно «указывая» на пах.   
Взгляд Стива прошел тенью за рукой Харгроува и завис на кончиках пальцев. Рот чуть приоткрылся от такого, казалось бы, простого, но столь четко делающего посыл, движения.   
Поперхнувшись воздухом и закашлявшись, Стив одновременно и спасительно (для себя), и позорно (потому что Билли эта реакция будет громче любых оваций) отвел глаза в сторону. Харгоуву ничего не стоило следом сдвинуть пальцы чуть ближе к ширинке и, ухватив ее за язычок, медленно начать тянуть вниз. С него бы сталось, и никто ничего не заметил: вид для основного зала загораживался бильярдным столом, а с боку никто вроде к ним не присматривался, чтобы распознать движение.  
«Смотри, детка, он уже ждет твой горячий рот», - говорили бы потемневшие глаза, все с теми же пирующими чертями.  
Чтобы хоть как-то реабилитироваться и переключиться Стив хотел было вслух отметить, что Билли покусился на его пиво, но слова застревали в горле. Наконец, прокашлявшись, он с возмущенной гримасой перешел ближе к битку и, постукивая пальцами по древку кия, принялся рассматривать варианты.  
«Твой ход» - как коробочка с двойным дном. Не только удар, но и передача эстафеты под названием «Что сделаешь теперь, чтобы у меня в паху начало дымиться?».   
У Стива, конечно, имелся вариант, но рисковать так сильно он был не готов. И так показалось, что компания за соседним столом уже стала поглядывать на них.   
Нужно было просто закончить партию и вывести ее в свою пользу, а дальше… Черт, прямо здесь, в туалете… Жуть с одной стороны, но чертовски притягательно с другой.  
Вытянувшись по столу, прищуривая глаз, Стив целился и сдвигался то в одну, то в другую сторону, пытаясь выбрать траекторию «замазанного» шара с наибольшим преимуществом для себя. Если не забить, то хотя бы подогнать ближе к лузе.   
Удар, ожидаемо, не добавил ему очков, но наметил следующую неплохую возможность для попадания. А заодно выбил удобный для Харгроува вариант, также оставив его ни с чем как минимум на один удар.  
Так они сменяли друг друга еще дважды, пока Стив не забил два раза подряд и на его счету не оставался синий и черный шары. Но ход снова перешел к Билли.   
Харрингтон не забивал черный раньше времени только из-за того, что тогда бы Харгроув выглядел слишком самодовольно и в процессе отсоса принялся осыпать его такими фразами, что Стив ходил бы красным до следующего утра. Не то чтобы его грязные разговоры не имели места в действительности и не заводили еще сильнее, но... Выиграть хотелось все-таки больше.   
Поглядев по сторонам и отметив, что внимания на них снова не обращали, Харрингтон добрался до остатков своего пива и осушил до конца. Он был не прочь выпить еще, но партия шла к завершению, а задерживать ее еще больше сил просто не оставалось.   
Над общим музыкальным фоном внезапно послышалась ругань. Где-то у бара началось движение, люди повставали с соседних мест. Один мужик толкнул другого и вот-вот могла развернуться потасовка.  
Стив улучил этот момент, чтобы оттолкнуться от столика с пустыми бокалами и прекратить просто наслаждаться видом Харгроува сзади, гипнотизируя его зад в обтягивающих джинсах.  
Билли как раз прервал удар и чуть приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и наверняка успел почувствовать приближение за секунду до того, как Стив вжался в его задницу твердым стояком, скрывающимся за плотно натянутой тканью. Рука Харрингтона уперлась в бортик перед его животом, и большой палец ощутимо проехался по ширинке, вороватым движением оглаживая член.  
Боже, как же хотелось продолжить все это: зажать Билли, не давая повернуться; задрать майку, запустить руку в джинсы, оттянуть белье… Но мгновение было слишком опасным, чтобы его растягивать.  
Еще два шара… Блять, да в жопу все это!  
Стиснув зубы, пытаясь подавить дрожь, гуляющую по телу, Стив решительно выбил шафтом биток из-под прицела Билли, и перекатив его к другому краю стола, остановил напротив черного шара. Наклонившись, он в следующее мгновение загнал восьмой номер в лузу и выпрямился, только теперь встречаясь с Харгроувом взглядом.   
Насрать, что он скажет, терпеть просто не было сил.  
\- О. Надо же, - без тени улыбки и какой-либо иной эмоции, проговорил Харрингтон, впиваясь в Билли взглядом, - Кажется, я проиграл.  
Карие глаза чернели, как угли, и в них не было ни нетерпения, ни досады, ни ожидания. Только звериный голод, который бил по нервам оголенным проводом.  
Вспышка злости осела пеплом где-то внутри. Харгроув терпеть не мог, когда его прерывали или мешали. Стив и так почти сорвал остатки контроля своей последней выходкой. А теперь это!   
Он мог наклониться и сказать: «Так не терпелось получить мой член, детка?»   
Он мог помедлить и, если бы пиво еще осталось, то допил его, дразня Стива ожиданием.   
Мог бы закурить и выпустить колечко дыма прямо вверх, задрав голову - прекрасно зная, что у Харрингтона потяжелеет в паху от открывшегося вида.   
Кий покатился по зеленому сукну, а Билли развернулся спиной и прислонился к столу задницей.   
Взгляд глаза в глаза длился секунды.   
В паху тянуло от желания, но он молчал. Светлые глаза прошлись по лицу Харрингтона, остановились на губах.   
Ещё пять секунд, и Харгроув сорвался с места, уверенно двинувшись вперед. Плечо задело чужое, Билли повернул голову к Стиву.   
\- Смотри не опоздай, Стиви-бой, - кончик языка прижался к верхней губе, – Иначе я справлюсь с «этим» один.   
Ладонь хлопнула по плечу, и Харгроув, насвистывая, направился к проему, уводящему в коридор. Лавируя между людьми, он засмеялся и пропустил официантку с подносом пива.   
Новая мелодия ударила по ушам, спину опалил сторонний взгляд. Билли знал чей.   
Задержавшись и пританцовывая на месте с той самой девчонкой с подносом, Харгроув показал ей "класс", подняв большой палец вверх, и почти сразу исчез в коридоре, ведущем к туалету.   
В миг стало жарко. Жарче обычного. Ладонь опустилась на пах и пережала член, вынуждая Билли замереть на пару секунд, выдохнуть а затем, оскалившись, шагнуть вперед.   
Столкнувшись в дверях с другим посетителем, Харгроув пропустил его и осмотрелся по сторонам. Мигающий тусклый свет прятал углы в темноте, длинное заляпанное зеркало отражало его фигуру. Бросив взгляд на кабинки, Билли толкнул дверцу каждой, предусмотрительно убеждаясь в том, что невольных свидетелей нет. Все было свободно.   
Удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, он прошел к противоположной входной двери стене и прислонился к ней спиной, сгибая правое колено и скрещивая руки на груди.   
Если Харрингтон не поторопится, то….  
Будь они в другом месте, одни, Билли вполне мог встретить гребаного Короля Стива с расстёгнутыми штанами, неспешно подрачивая себе и очень пошло ухмыляясь.   
Он был уверен, что Харрингтон бы покраснел. 

Прикусив губу, Стив постарался сделать глубокий вдох. Плечо еще горело, но не столько от реального удара, сколько от того, что его «тряхнули» и велели идти следом, чтобы в загаженном туалете ткнуть лицом в пах, заставляя его вылизывать. И черт, он сам этого хотел. Так сильно, что в голове гудело, а сердце заходилось, как после трехкилометровой пробежки.  
Преувеличено осторожно Харрингтон положил кий на стол и выждал минуту, успев также подметить оставленную Харгроувом джинсовую куртку на столике с пустыми бокалами.  
Пятьдесят семь… восемь… девять.. Шестьдесят. Уже ведь можно?  
Подхватив джинсовку, Стив натянул ее на себя, прекрасно понимая, что до передачи чисто в руки Билли, дела им уже не будет.  
Резкий и тяжелый запах одеколона Харгроува окутал его. Пах заныл в новой волне напряжения, а предвкушение затуманило разум.   
Стиву и так было жарко, а в джинсовке стало вдвойне. Особенно, когда он тоже стал пробираться через толпу к туалетам. Но снять ее – нет. Не сейчас.  
Замерев перед дверью, Стив оглянулся через плечо и толкнул ее вперед. Какой-то мусор на грязном кафеле скрипнул под кроссовками. Музыка зазвучала приглушеннее, стоило двери с мерзким скрипом закрыться.  
Билли стоял у стены, один, и его лицо с плотоядным взглядом то вспыхивало, то пропадало в помигивающем свете тусклой лампы. Язык Стива в предвкушении потерся о небо, а в горле наоборот пересохло.  
Оттолкнувшись, Билли направился к нему и обошел по кругу. Быстро наклоняясь и демонстративно проверяя есть ли кто в кабинках, словно это было не первым, чем он обеспокоился по приходу сюда, он выпрямился напротив последней и, положив руки на бедра, сделал глубокий вдох. На губах заиграла широкая улыбка, но поворачиваться Харгроув не спешил. Харрингтон стоял в его куртке и это… Это отчего-то возбуждало еще сильнее.  
\- Никого, Стиви-бой.   
Сделав паузу, он посмотрел в зеркало напротив. В нем отражался он сам, сзади стоял Стив. Сбоку, смотря явно не в отражение, а на…   
\- Харрингтон!   
Окрикнув и оторвав его от разглядывая своей задницы (о, Билли просек куда смотрит Король Стив), Харгроув качнул головой, прекрасно осознавая, что вот-вот сорвется последний болт обоюдного сдерживания.   
Язык прошелся между губ, взгляд вспыхнул стоило поймать чужой.  
\- То-о-олько ты и я, что ж… Воспользуемся моментом?   
Засмеявшись, Билли предугадал рывок.   
В первую секунду плечо встретилось с чужой грудью, во вторую - Харгроув уже жадно целовал Стива, прикусывая его губы и сжимая пальцами воротник пуловера. Костяшки прошлись по ключице, отмечая жар и влажность кожи.   
Жестко дернув Харрингтона на себя, Билли облапал второй рукой его задницу и резко развернулся вместе с ним.   
Напирая и вклиниваясь коленом между ног, он толкнул Стива в плечо, впихивая в крайнюю кабинку. Дверца распахнулась под ударом и, Харрингтон едва не упал. Но Билли дернулся за ним и вовремя удержал за воротник, безбожно растягивая его. Кажется, что-то даже хрустнуло, но было абсолютно насрать, что именно.   
Вонь туалета и хлорки ударила в нос. Громкий стук сердца соединялся с ускорившимся пульсом, который, казалось, теперь концентрировался в паху.   
С размаху захлопнув за собой дверцу и щелкнув замком, Билли окинул Стива взглядом с головы до ног и припал губами к его шее:  
\- Детка… - зарычав в шею, распуская руки, Харгроув вжался наконец-то в пах Харрингтона своим, несдержанно потираясь. Черт, он хотел этого на протяжении всей бильярдной партии, и наконец-то мог! – Блять, Стиви-бой… Я хотел разложить тебя прямо на том столе. Ты бы дался мне на нем, детка?   
Горячий шепот ложился прямо на кожу. Ладони прошлись по телу, спустились к бедрам и стиснули их. Билли потерся носом о шею Харрингтона и, оттолкнув его руки от себя, порывистыми рывками принялся расстегивать ремень. Тот поддался довольно быстро, как и пуговица джинсов через секунду.   
Поймав Стива за подбородок, смотря в карие глаза, Харгроув накрыл ладонью его пах и сжал, увеличивая давление с каждой секундой. А в довершении, нарочито медленно обвел губы парня кончиком языка, скользнув затем в приоткрывшийся рот.   
Все это произошло так быстро, что Стиву казалось он только стоял посреди туалета, и в ушах отдавался призывно-победный голос Билли, а теперь уже был сбит таким шквалом ощущений, круговертью передвижений, что едва держался на ногах и благодарил Бога за то, что кто-то вообще придумал перегородки между толчками.   
\- Ох блять…   
Голова кружилась. В глазах темнело от возбуждения. Дрожь прошибала с головы до пят, а в паху все вспыхивало ярчайшим наслаждением от каждого прижатия и потирания.   
Стив даже не знал за что схватиться, что успеть сделать, что он должен был бы в принципе сделать или мог бы, потому что Харгроува было так много, а его напор, его голос, запах, руки – все сводило с ума, разрывая при этом на части.   
Харрингтон не успевал даже перевести дыхание и сглотнуть. Кажется ему задали какой-то вопрос…   
\- Д-да, - голосовые связки подводили.   
Даже одно это слово он выдавил из себя с трудом, задыхаясь в ощущениях и не справляясь с ними. Слишком много, слишком везде, напополам с фантомными ощущениями, которые тело выхватило, но еще не прогнало через тормозящий мозг, загруженный электросвязью рецепторов.   
Отброшенный Харгроувом руки так и зависли в воздухе, пальцы Стива подрагивали. Шея пылала, спина, поясница, грудь плавились под двумя слоями одежды. В какой-то момент ему даже стало не хорошо: все поплыло, и Стив схватился за плечи Билли, боясь, что вот-вот может отключиться.   
Но пойманный фокус, чернильный взгляд напротив помогли выплыть и удержаться в сознании.   
Харрингтон тяжело дышал ртом, сердце заходилось в груди, а пульс набатом стучал в висках. Он замер, пойманный за подбородок, и тут же с трудом сглотнул, поддавшись бедрами в руку Харгроува.   
\- Чеееерт… - Стив даже не узнавал собственного голоса, потому что тот больше походил на задыхающийся всхлип, - Я кончу прямо сейчас…   
Ловя касания языка, отчаянно гонясь за ним, Харрингтон задрожал на очередном вдохе. Член не просто болел от перенапряжения, его словно обжигало. Возбуждение пронизывало насквозь, било в самый центр и стягивалось узлом в паху так, что если бы оно было нитями, то они вот-вот должны были разорваться.   
\- Я не шучу … - простонав Харгроуву в губы, Стив сильнее вцепился в его плечи, не в силах даже соскользнуть с них к запястьям и предпринять попытку оттолкнуть от себя, -... Блять…   
Слишком контрастно, слишком удушающе. Горячий язык проникал в его рот, и Харрингтон пытался обхватить его губами и втянуть к себе, одновременно с тем, пытаясь вжаться бедрами в стену, отводя их дальше от ласкающей ладони. Ему нужно было совсем немного, но он сдерживал себя изо всех сил.   
\- Прекрати… Билли… - качнув головой, высвобождая подбородок из пальцев Харгроува, Стив скатился ладонью с плеча парня и перехватил его за запястье. Но сжал настолько слабо, при этом прилагая такие усилия, что казалось он просто зацепился при падении, а не пытался оказать сопротивления.   
\- Я еще даже не начинал… – шепнув на ухо Харрингтону, Билли не отнял руки от паха, но прекратил сжимать его. Стив сдавленно застонал и снова вздрогнул всем телом. Видимо шепот действовал на него не хуже прикосновений. Удачное наблюдение, которое Харгроув непременно собирался использовать в дальнейшем.   
Но в данный момент… Гребённый боже, он сам был близок к тому, чтобы кончить от того, как Стив Харрингтон плавился в его руках. Крышу сносило от его «вытраханного» вида, хотя Билли даже не расстегнул ему штаны! Крышу сносило от дрожи и почти мольбы из уст Короля Стива - такого откровенного сейчас, открытого, доступного, что внутри Харгроува все сводило от желания.   
Билли был уверен, что если бы он развернул Харрингтона к себе спиной и стянул с него джинсы - его не остановили. Он мог взять этого красавчика прямо здесь, в кабинке, прижав грудью к хлипкой стенке, потянув за бедра и заставив прогнуться в спине. Он бы давил ладонью на вихрастый затылок и вжимал его лицо в покрытое старой краской дерево, вбиваясь в задницу. О, он делал бы это быстро, наращивая темп, до шлепков о ягодицы, наслаждаясь пошлым громким звуком. Стив не прерывался бы в стонах; его губы блестели от слюны, и, возможно, Билли наклонился бы и поцеловал этого засранца, так влажно и горячо, что тот бы кончил.   
\- Эй, Харрингтон! Как же пари? – горячая ладонь легла на щеку Стива и легким хлопком вынудила приоткрыть глаза, - Давай-ка, амиго, соберись!  
\- Прости-прости… Я стараюсь… - прикусив губу, забормотал Харрингтон, крепче стискивая пальцы на запястье Билли и уже ощутимее отводя его руку от паха, - Дай мне минуту, просто… Просто не трогай меня сейчас.   
Боже, не взирая на желание, смотреть на Стива было просто жалко. Харгроув вскинул брови и засмеялся, «отступая». Руки уперлись в стену по обе стороны от его плеч, но лицо осталось напротив. Харрингтон явно курсировал между стыдом и попыткой приструнить реакцию своего тела. Но не издеваться же над ним за это в полной мере? Тем более, что уж говорить, ТАКАЯ реакция очень льстила. Правда стоять и непорочно ждать, как Дева Мария зачатия, Билли не планировал.   
Ухмыльнувшись, он склонился к тяжело дышащему Харрингтону, запрокинувшему голову и тупо пялящемуся в потолок. Губы оказались у уха, прошлись по раковинке, прихватывая и дразня кончиком языка. Зарывшись носом в растрепанные пряди, втягивая запах волос, уже пропитавшихся дымом, но сохранивших шлейф кондиционера, Билли прикрыл глаза. Это сводило с ума, посылало дрожь по телу, сквозя нетерпением.  
\- Знаешь, Стиви-бой, что я хотел сделать с тобой ещё за бильярдным столом? - губы растянулись в безумной улыбке, и Харгроув снова потерся носом за ухом Стива, - Внимательно слушаешь? Я бы посадил тебя на край, расстегнул джинсы и взял твой член в рот. Я бы вылизал каждый миллиметр, затем насадился через плотно сжатые губы и сосал так, что довел тебя до крика, детка...  
\- О боже… Заткнись.   
\- Представляешь это?   
\- Харгроув, заткнись!   
\- Хочешь этого?   
\- Ты нихрена не помогаешь, мудак! – в сердцах Стив ударил его кулаком в грудь. Конечно, для реального удара вышло слабо.   
Харгроув рассмеялся, выпрямляясь на руках и, посмотрел на пылающее лицо и горящие глаза Харрингтона.   
\- Я стою в засранном туалете, успокаивая твою скорострельность с «ни с хуя», в ожидании – охренено терпеливом ожидании - победного отсоса, и я еще мудак? Не охренел ли ты от счастья, Харрингтон?   
\- Сам виноват… Нехрен было меня так долго мариновать.   
\- Какие мы нежные, - закатив глаза, Билли фыркнул.   
Толчок в грудь заставил отшатнуться уже его. Король Стив, видно, пришел в себя и нацелился платить по счетам. Чуть прищурившись, не особо оценив порыв в его проявлении, Харгроув напрягся всем телом и почти не сдвинулся с места при новой попытке Харрингтона толкнуть его спиной к противоположной стене кабинки.   
А кто говорил, что будет легко?  
Еще рывок, и Билли грубо снес Стива обратно к стене, перехватывая его руки и пережимая над головой. Харрингтон на мгновение испугался, не понимая, что за чертовщина происходит в голове Билли и почему он не дается.   
\- Билли…?   
\- Настроился на победу, красавчик?   
\- Эм... Ну… Да…? – неуверенно сведя брови к переносице, Харрингтон совсем растерялся.   
Что еще этому ублюдку нужно было? Побольше поиздеваться над ним? Как-то совсем не вовремя у Харгроува включался режим «мудака», Стив и так себя чувствовал полным лузером.   
Зато удушающее состояние перевозбуждения схлынуло окончательно. А волна возмущения медленно начало занимать его место, подбадривая обещаниями, что это Билли еще будет умолять дать ему кончить.   
\- Тогда давай-ка без рук.   
\- Без рук? В смысле?   
Нет, теперь Стив точно ничего не понимал.   
\- А ты долго соображаешь, да?   
Открыв в возмущении рот, Харрингтон не успел ничего сказать. Билли отпустил его руки, и тут же, положив ладонь на макушку, толкнул вниз, недвусмысленно намекая на то, чем бы Стиву пора было заняться вместо болтовни.   
Блять.   
Ладно.   
Ладно!   
Фыркнув, Стив опустился на колени и, раздраженно скосив взгляд в сторону, захлопнул крышку унитаза.  
\- Без рук.   
\- Закрыть-то можно?  
\- Закрыть можно.   
Чертыхнувшись, Харрингтон уставился на выпирающий пах и на мгновение задумался, а не намеренно ли Харгроув своим поведением пытается его «держать в тонусе». Если так, то… Черт, это работало.   
Коротко вздохнув, Стив поддался вперед и провел носом по ширинке Билли. Несмотря на то, что ситуация выглядела достаточно унизительно, дрожь нетерпения все равно прошлась по телу и сладко потянул в паху. Язычок молнии удачно задрался под движением, и Харрингтон прихватил его зубами, потянув вниз. Ширинка разъехалась с тихим шорохом, металлический привкус горчил на кончике языка и отдавал холодом. Однако за разъехавшейся тканью губы Стива почувствовали жар. Слюна как на рефлексе наполнила рот, и он сглотнул, а затем потянулся языком к выглядывающему пятну светлого белья.   
\- Умный мальчик, - одобрительно прозвучало сверху, и Стив покраснел, мысленно чертыхнувшись.   
Пульс снова подскочил, а под одеждой стало жарко. Дыхание замерло, и Харрингтон лизнул хлопковую ткань, чувствуя твердость скрывающегося за ней члена.   
Блять. Пиздец, до чего он докатился? До чего это было… Охрененно.   
Усилив давление, он принялся вылизывать открытый участок ткани. Язык нажимал, очерчивал контуры, до которых мог дотянуться; ткань намокала и чужой член проступал все явнее. Запах возбуждения бил в нос, и Стив жадно втягивал его, не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Он пытался прикусить Билли через джинсы, пытался как-то пробраться глубже в ширинку, царапая язык по бокам, однако без рук не получалось.  
Двинувшись ими к поясу Билли, Харрингтон вздрогнул от резкого оклика.   
\- Руки, Харрингтон.   
\- А с пуговицей я что, по-твоему, должен делать? – подняв взгляд на Харгроува, Стив раздраженно прищурился, - Отгрызть?   
\- Ты можешь попросить помочь тебе.   
\- Что?   
Билли пошло улыбнулся и выгнул бровь.   
Вот черт. Ему еще было куда падать? Харрингтон думал, что он и так уже на дне.   
Сглотнув, собираясь с мыслями и духом, Стив глубоко вздохнул и опустил глаза в пол.   
\- Помоги.   
\- М… - Харгроува, очевидно, это не устроило, - Давай попробуем с большим чувством? Ты же наверняка участвовал в школьных постановках.   
\- А мы играем? – зацепившись за слово, теперь уже Харрингтон скептично выгнул бровь.   
\- О да, Стиви-бой. Ты же все храбрился, как любишь играть с огнем и не боишься обжечься.  
\- Ты псих, ты знаешь об этом?   
\- О да. Еще какой.   
Опустив руки себе на колени, Стив сжал их и нервно облизнул губы.   
Ладно.   
Блять, ладно!   
\- Достань его.   
\- Кого? Марс с неба?   
\- Ты издеваешься?   
\- Нет, детка. Я жду. О-о-очень долго жду.   
Если бы не слабое освещение и тень от перегородок кабинки, Билли увидел бы, что лицо Харрингтона достигло красноты свежесваренного рака.   
\- Слушай… - желая сказать, что вот это сейчас точно не к месту, что не надо так давить, что и без того, он чувствует себя последним идиотом, Стив внезапно понял… А что, в общем-то, такого? Озвучить все как есть?  
\- Я забил черный шар и запорол себе всю игру, хотя явно выигрывал. У меня стоит на тебя с первой минуты, как ты пришел в бар. Я чуть сознание здесь не потерял от перевозбуждения. Прошу тебя, расстегни уже эту долбанную пуговицу, и я зубами с тебя стащу и джинсы, и трусы, лишь бы добраться до твоего члена.   
\- М… – язык знакомо мелькнул между зубов, замирая кончиком в середине, и Харгроув опустил руки на пояс, оттягивая его вниз, - Над красноречием еще работать и работать. Но начало неплохое…   
Судя по всему, для первого раза этого было достаточно, но Стив задержался взглядом на открывшихся коротких светлых волосках и поддался вперед. Задирая носом ткань майки, он прошелся открытым губами по низу живота Билли, оставляя влажный след.   
\- Расстегни, - горячий шепот обжог кожу. Харрингтон втянул резкий запах, провел языком вниз до линии оттянутого пояса и выдохнул. Его снова повело, и на это раз совсем иначе, - Билли, давай же. Я хочу взять его в рот.   
\- А вот это куда лучше…   
В одно движение он расстегнул пуговицу, а язык Стива перекочевал уже на его пальцы. Обошел костяшки, обвел линии между ними, прикусив что-то напоследок и перешел единым мазком по открывшейся коже вниз. Билли сдернул с себя джинсы вместе с бельем, высвобождая член, и Харрингтон тут же поймал его ртом.   
\- Мх… - не открывая глаз, Стив пропустил головку через губы, стараясь сдвинуть крайнюю плоть, поддеть языком, забраться под нее и лизнуть самую чувствительную кожу.  
Он поддался вперед, шаркнув коленями по полу, а Билли чуть склонился над ним, упираясь на вытянутых руках в стенку, у которой совсем недавно зажимал Харрингтона.   
Губы двигались по напряженной плоти, обхватывая крепче на проникновении, и слабее в обратном движении. Язык очерчивал вздувшиеся вены, во рту распространялся солоноватый привкус слизываемых капель. Харрингтон прерывисто дышал, наслаждаясь горячим откликом, горячей коже, безумно дурманящим запахом.   
Он качну головой сильнее, ближе к основанию, вбирая в рот глубже и внезапно почувствовал, что запах одеколона стал сильнее.   
\- М… - застонав, Стив выпустил член и скользнул по его боку языком, вжимаясь лицом в пах Билли и вдыхая, чуть прикусывая кожу у основания, - Ну ты и извращенец…   
Запах тела Харгроува и его парфюма смешивались в нечто потрясающее. Стив крепче сжал пальцы на своих коленях, борясь с желанием потянуться к себе и сжать собственный пах, вновь начавший ныть от напряжения.   
Повернувшись лицом в сторону, Стив ощутил, как мокрая от слюны плоть Билли оставила влажную полосу на щеке и, приоткрыв губы, поднимая глаза на самого Харгроува, вновь захватил головку в плен рта, с пошлым звуком вбирая ее глубже.   
Тем самым заставив Билли шумно выдохнуть.   
Собравшийся за это время жар в паху, казалось, достиг апогея. Стало до одури сложно не отводить глаза, но Харгроуву хотелось видеть все в мельчайших подробностях. Смаковать каждый момент. Вибрирующий стон покалывал горло и рвался наружу.   
Кто бы знал, как Билли хотелось наплевать на все и не сдерживаться: стонать в голос, говорить громко, не боясь, что их застукают в чертовой кабинке.  
\- Боже, детка… - прохрипев с улыбкой, он зарылся пальцами в волосы Харрингтона и взлохматил их.   
Ладонь остановилась на затылке и надавила на него.  
\- Давай… Во-о-т так...  
Направляя, Харгроув с жадностью смотрел как губы Стиви-боя скользят туда и обратно.   
Раз, ещё раз, ещё. Сильнее, удерживая затылок Харрингтона, входя в рот крепче, глубже, почти до середины. Наращивая темп, скалясь и время от времени рычаще выдыхая.  
Лоб и виски покрыла испарина, а корни волос взмокли, потемнев. Джинсы с бельем, стянутые чуть ниже бедер, не позволяли расставить шире ноги.   
Решив прерваться, Билли оперся локтем на перегородку и шально улыбнулся, убирая руку с затылка Стива. Горящий взгляд все никак не мог оторваться от его раскрасневшегося лица.  
\- Замри.  
Парень замер, и Харгроув медленно подался назад. Оставшаяся во рту головка прошлась по языку, а затем также плавно скользнула обратно. Сделав так еще два раза, Билли оттолкнулся от стенки и с влажным звуком выскользнул из рта Стива.  
Горячая ладонь накрыла его щеку, большой палец погладил приоткрытые припухшие губы.   
\- Знаешь, в последние дни, когда я, лежа в кровати, дрочил на тебя, то вбивался в кулак, представляя вместо него твой рот… - хрипло прошептав, Билли чуть оттянул нижнюю губу Харрингтона и соскользнул пальцем на его подбородок, оставляя влажный след, - Хочу кончить в него, Стиви-бой.  
Довольно усмехнувшись, улавливая, как нервно Стив сглотнул от таких откровений, Харгроув обхватил свой член и шумно выдохнул, проводя по нему рукой. В яйцах просто звенело от напряжения. Нужно было совсем немного - вновь оказаться в плену горячего рта, задать свой темп и всё.   
Неожиданно Харрингтон сам поддался вперед и принялся за дело с таким рвением, что у Билли перехватило дыхание, а тело прошила крупная дрожь.   
Стив по-прежнему придерживался установки «без рук», поэтому сдвигался к головке и раз за разом проталкивал ее через плотно сжатые губы, всасывая, прижимая языком к небу, чертовски долго задерживая дыхание.   
\- Бля-я-я-ть… Харрингтон! - пальцы Билли жестко проехались по его волосам, дергая ближе, - Черт подери…  
Жар проникал в каждую клетку и стекал в пах давящим комом. Взмокшая прядь, постоянно спадающая на лоб Харгроува, липла к коже. Она мешала, но сил и возможности смахнуть или зачесать ее назад не было.  
\- Давай, детка… Ещё немного….  
Язык обвел губы, и Харгроув взрыкнул от неосторожно прошедших по члену зубов.  
По позвоночнику тут же пронеслась волна мурашек, подгоняемая острым удовольствием, от которого хотелось вскрикнуть, вбиться в рот до основания. Кончить с рычанием, вжимая лицо Короля Стива в свой пах так, чтобы он не мог отстраниться, и… Не отпускать его, испытывая повторное наслаждение от тяжелого сглатывания.  
Подмахивание бедер участилось, взгляд поплыл, и теперь Билли видел только смазанные контуры лица Харрингтона. Сердце стучало в груди все громче, легкие сжимались от нехватки кислорода.   
В преддверие он задержал дыхание. Мышцы пресса напряглись, дрожь во всем теле усилилась. Все ощущения сконцентрировались в давящем узле, где каждое действие Стива било точно провод в 220 Вольт.   
\- Ох блятский боже, да, да, - Билли запрокинул голову и зажмурился, - Да-а-а!  
Мир схлопнулся в одну секунду. Напряжение взорвалось и сошло испепеляющей лавиной из жалящего удовольствия, облегчения, и томного наслаждения. Левая рука так и осталась в густых прядях, стягивая их под сжимающийся кулак.   
Стив, кажется, замычал или застонал, но вибрация из его горла только усилили остроту переживания. Крупно вздрагивая Билли не ощущал его пальцев, впившихся в бедра.  
Затем все стало возвращаться. Харгроув услышал шумное тяжелое дыхание и не был уверен чье оно именно. Его или же красавчика, отсосавшего ему так, что перед глазами вспыхнули чертовы звезды.   
Рука наконец расслабилась и позволила Стиву отстраниться, чтобы перевести дух. Билли тоже это требовалось.   
С четверть минуты он просто дрейфовал в отголосках и ощущениях, а затем, привалившись плечом к стенке кабинки, кое-как вцепился пальцами в воротник собственной куртки и подтянул Стива вверх, приникая к его губам.   
Поцелуй вышел слабым и неторопливым. Солоноватый привкус спермы прошелся по рецепторам, но не вызвал отвращения - Билли лишь едва заметно ухмыльнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
Дышать было сложно, но отрываться не хотелось.  
Стив плавно перехватил инициативу, а затем уперся рукой в грудь Харгроува и толкнул к противоположной стене. На этот раз он не сопротивлялся, поскольку был слишком расслаблен... А вот Стив не был. Пусть морально он и был удовлетворен, но физиология никуда не девалась.  
Свободной ладонью Харрингтон забрался в задний карман джинсов Билли и сжал, подталкивая бедрами ближе к своему паху, попутно углубляя поцелуй. Жесткая ткань неприятно коснулась обнаженного члена, и Харгроув зашипел.  
\- Полегче, амиго.  
\- А разве мне ничего не полагается? – не разрывая поцелуй проговорил Стив, прихватывая его за нижнюю губу.  
\- Я наслаждаюсь результатом нашего пари. Даже прийти в себя не дашь?  
\- С каких пор тебе это требуется?  
\- Комплимент в твой адрес.  
Рука Билли вжалась в пах Харрингтона, потирая твердую плоть, а затем поднялась выше, до конца расстегивая джинсы.  
Стив судорожно выдохнул, как только ему забрались под белье и обхватили член, пропуская первым движением через кольцо пальцев. Секундное облегчение прошлось по телу долгожданной волной и вернулось в пах, разливаясь теплом.  
\- Хах… Не вечер, а пытка…  
Прильнув к шее Билли, он с упоением принялся покрывать ее поцелуями. Тот, в свою очередь, запрокинул голову, давая больше пространства для деятельности.  
\- Что ты знаешь о пытках, красавчик, - многообещающе отозвавшись, Харгроув хмыкнул. Даже смотреть не приходилось, чтобы понять, насколько самодовольным он сейчас выглядел.  
Приоткрыв рот, чтобы ответить: «Кое-что уж точно знаю», Стив вовремя остановился – себе дороже выйдет. И вместо этого сильнее толкнулся Билли в руку.   
Дыхание ускорилось, а поцелуи разбавились короткими укусами. Стоять в куртке с полувером вновь стало невыносимо. Но как только Харрингтон принялся стягивать с себя джинсовку, его резко перехватили за ворот.  
\- Оставь.  
\- Я с ума схожу от жары, - сам не зная почему оправдываясь, Стив поднял туманный от возбуждения взгляд на Харгроува, не понимая, что опять за проблема, - В чём ты, и в чём я.  
Логика, безусловно, присутствовала, поскольку все то время, что Стив стоял на коленях, Билли было жарко и в майке.  
\- Мне нравится, что на тебе моя вещь.  
Да уж, ожидать, что эгоизм у этой сволочи волшебным образом куда-то испарится не стоило. А ведь в отличии от него Харрингтон вообще был насквозь мокрым.  
\- Может еще и трусами тогда махнемся? – фыркнул Стив, нетерпеливо поведя бедрами в намеке на то, что неплохо бы вернуться к набранному темпу.  
\- Странно, что это первым пришло тебе в голову, грязный ты извращенец.  
\- Что?! Да я... Нет, нет! Я совсем не...  
Харгроув расхохотался, позволив себе не сдерживаться, поскольку они по-прежнему были одни.  
\- Пошёл ты, - закатив глаза, Харрингтон заткнул его новым поцелуем, и все-таки стянул с себя куртку.  
Билли неодобрительно прикусил его за губу, и убрав руку с члена, задрал пуловер до лопаток.  
Прохлада тут же лизнула поясницу и позвоночник, заставив кожу покрыться мурашками.  
В контрасте с ней, по тому же пути проследовала теплая ладонь Билли, а его язык толкнулся вглубь рта Стива, срывая мычащий стон.  
\- Детка, да ты весь мокрый.  
Низкий голос отозвался во всем теле и Харрингтон порывисто вжался в бедра напротив. Вот мерзавец. Касаний остро не хватало.  
\- Даже не начинай…  
Билли зарылся пальцами в его волосы и потянул назад, оскалившись в фирменной улыбке.  
\- И не планировал, - поймав взгляд глаза в глаза, он усмехнулся, коротко облизнувшись, - Но мы сделаем вид, что я пиздец какой заботливый и не хочу, чтобы ты… ну не знаю, простыл, например. Так что снимай свою мокрую тряпку и надевай мою куртку обратно, красавчик.  
Стив приоткрыл рот от таких указаний, даже не зная, что и ответить.  
\- Ты всегда добиваешься своего?  
Билли сыто усмехнулся, медленно опустив взгляд на его губы, а затем вернул к глазам.  
\- Всегда.  
«Черт. Снова этот тон…»  
Поколебавшись несколько секунд, а затем плюнув и стянув с себя пуловер, Харрингтон откинул его на бачок унитаза, потянувшись за джинсовкой.  
Билли удобнее оперся лопатками о стенку и стал внимательно следить за каждым, блять, движением. Под таким пронизывающим взглядом было не слишком уютно, поэтому Стив постарался как можно скорее закончить с переодеванием. А как только расправил на себе куртку, оказался рывком притянут к Харгроуву.  
Короткий поцелуй сменился выдохом на ухо. Билли несдержанно хмыкнул. Ладонь забралась под джинсовку и прошлась по влажной пояснице, массирующим движением растирая капли пота на коже.   
\- Тебе пиздец как идут мои шмотки, Стиви-бой. Знаешь, от чего бы я еще кончил?   
Прикусывая Харрингтона за шею, он с явным удовольствием оставил засос. Краснеющий след тут же оказался под мягким давлением языка.   
\- Ты. Голый. В моей куртке. На кровати. Вот правда не знаю… Лежащий ко мне этой великолепной задницей вверх, - мгновенно положив ладони на ягодицы Стива, Харгроув с силой сжал их, вжимая парня в себя.   
\- Либо на спине, захлебывающийся в стонах от моего рта на члене.   
Возможно Харрингтон что-то и собирался сказать, но не успел. Поднеся ладонь к своему лицу, Билли демонстративно облизал её: язык заскользил по пальцам, повторно вернулся к запястью и вновь медленно добрался до подушечки указательного пальца. Харгроуву нравился этот блеск в глазах Стива; нравилось, как тот шумно выдохнул.   
Мокрая ладонь накрыла член, обхватывая Харрингтона крепко и уверенно. Несколько движений вверх-вниз и Билли широко оскалился.   
\- Давай, детка, иди ко мне.  
Харгроув был не против, если Стив обопрется на него. В какой-то момент даже представил и захотел этого – навалившегося Короля Стива, вжимающегося лбом и стонущего до хрипоты. Всхлипывающего, скрывающего вскрики в его плече. Прячущего пылающее лицо и подмахивающего бедрами. Потому как Билли будет дрочить ему быстро, крепко, почти жестко, вынуждая дрожать всем телом; будет прикусывать шею и шептать на ухо всякое грязное дерьмо.  
От таких мыслей возбуждение медленно возвращалось.  
Прижимая парня к себе, Билли скользнул второй рукой в джинсы Харрингтона, забрался под белье и стиснул ягодицу. Ладонь плавным движением устремилась вниз. Порывисто-грубый поцелуй перекрыл очередной стон Стива, в то время как указательный палец скользнул между его ягодиц. Надавливая и потирая колечко мышц, ощущая, как резко возникло напряжение.  
\- Воу-воу, я еще ничего не сделал, а ты уже меня сжимаешь. Тише, амиго, тише, я…  
Входная дверь туалета резко открылась, заставив вздрогнуть. Харгроув дернул головой в сторону дверцы их кабинки. Тяжелые шаги раздались совсем рядом. Черт, их ведь не услышали?  
\- We're going out with a bang … - бурчащий голос разрезал повисшую тишину, вторя приглушенной музыке бара.  
То, что кто-то зайдет в туалет было ожидаемо, но… Так сука не вовремя!  
В щели между дверью и стенкой кабинки Билли видел силуэт. Крупный мужчина в клетчатой рубашке стоял к ним спиной. Он широко расставил ноги и сплюнул прямо на пол.  
Билли стиснул зубы от вскипающей злости, не отводя взгляда от узкой щели. Мужик почесал курчавую бороду и неспешно принялся расстегивать штаны, доставая член из трусов.  
\- Эндрю! Ты куда пошел-то?!  
Ещё один голос выплыл из коридора через приоткрывшуюся дверь.  
\- Погодите… Я это…  
\- Потерпеть не мог? Твой черед бить, Калеб промазал!  
\- Дай отлить!  
\- Ха-ха… Смотри не затопи там никого!  
Дверь закрылась, а зажурчавший звук сплелся с сиплым бормотанием:  
\- Bang, bang, bang … Out with a bang…  
Стив замер, точно также смотря на дверь, но в отличии от Билли ничего за ней не видя. Паника ударила сознание как хлыст, заставляя мысли метаться в хаотичном беспорядке.  
Черт, черт, черт! Будто их непременно должны были найти. Услышать, увидеть через дверь, учуять по запаху, или еще хрен знает как, но точно вычислить и начать ломиться в кабинку.  
Секунда, две, три. Ни одной попытки взлома. Хм…  
Сердце чуть замедлило ритм, страх постепенно отпускал, а чувствительность возвращалась в тело, попутно напоминая ноющей тяжестью в паху на чем они с Билли остановились.  
Главное вести себя тихо и издавать, как можно меньше шума…   
А ведь это… Было интересно. Как непосредственно за игрой в бильярд: украдкой касаясь Билли, бросая «говорящие» взгляды, вжимаясь пахом в борт. Только сейчас они были скрыты от чужих глаз, хоть и находились очень близко к раскрытию. И Стив мог делать что угодно.  
Задумчиво прикусил губу и воспользовавшись заминкой, он скользнул рукой в передний карман джинсов Харгроува, очень рассчитывая и надеясь наткнуться отнюдь не на ключи от машины. Билли метнул на него нечитаемый взгляд, и Стив вытащил флакон смазки. Бинго.  
Не давая времени на реакцию, он поддался вперед и впился в губы Харгроува. Отвинчивая крышку, стараясь не выронить ее, Харрингтон выдавил смазку на пальцы. А затем обхватил так и не спрятанный в одежду уже полу вставший член Билли, скользнув по нему горячей ладонью. Пальцы сомкнулись плотным кольцом и прошлись от головки до самого основания, возвращаясь назад и снова опускаясь к основанию.  
Собственный член дернулся от легкости скольжения, от того, как выгнулся Харгроув и каким взглядом одарил Стива, явно обещая убить его.  
Приоткрыв рот, Харрингтон в широком движении языка столкнулся с языком Билли и предпринял невероятное усилие, чтобы не издать рычащего стона.   
Горло болело от напряжения, пальцы скользили увереннее и быстрее, а Харгроув, убрав руки с его паха и задницы, цеплялся за Стива с такой силой, будто собирался разорвать на куски.  
Каждое мгновение длилось бесконечно долго, пульс зашкаливал от адреналина, а сердце еще быстрее гнало кровь по венам.  
Судорожно ловя каждый гребанный звук за дверцей, Стив оторвался от влажных, припухших губ, спускаясь на подбородок, прихватывая его, а затем уходя к шее, чтобы укусить ее, не прекращая дрочить Харгроуву.  
\- Блять, Харрингтон..! - едва различимое шипение все-таки сорвалось с губ, но Билли тут же заглушил его, не давая себе возможности сказать что-то еще.  
Сжав зубами плечо через грубую джинсовую ткань, он зажмурился.   
Чертов Харрингтон! Он, блять, убьет его! Пусть только этот хер выйдет поскорее, он просто….  
Стиснув пальцами плечо и бедро Стива, Билли не открывал глаза. От напряжения и силы, с какими он жмурился, веки начинали болеть, а в чернильной темноте стали вспыхивать темно-бордовые круги.  
Вся эта ситуация и проворность Харрингтона пустили ток по оголенным нервам, и Билли ещё сильнее впился зубами в его плечо, пачкая светло-голубой деним слюной. Бедра Харгроува дрогнули, еще и еще толкаясь в пальцы, не скрывая предательской дрожи. Скользкий гад, это ж надо было так подгадать…  
Однако все, о чем он действительно сейчас думал, так только о том, почему этот хрен еще не уходит?!  
Мысли Стива же фокусировались на более обстоятельных делах.  
Он мог поддаться бедрами вперед, перехватить оба члена, и дойти с Билли до пика на адреналине. Но в голове сложился совсем иной план, подпитанный словами Харгроува.  
Ведь он тоже мог вести себя, как мудак.  
Рука с лубрикантом зашла за поясницу и надавила на нее запястьем, заставив Билли выставить бедра еще больше вперед. Скользкие пальцы раскрылись, дойдя до основания члена, прошлись по подтянувшимся от возбуждения яйцам и скользнули меж ягодиц к кольцу мышц, слегка надавливая. Харгроув распахнул глаза и уставился на Стива с зарождающейся угрозой.  
Но нет, отступать он не собирался. Даст в челюсть, значит даст… Пусть только сперва поймает.  
В мгновение опустившись вниз, выскальзывая из рук Харгроува, не ожидавшего такого поворота, Стив вновь оказался лицом напротив крепкого стояка.  
Язык поймал на себя головку и лизнул, губы захватили самый конец, но не втянули внутрь. Пальцы сзади вновь прошлись поглаживающим движением, растирая, массируя, выжидая, когда напряжения станет меньше, чтобы осторожно проникнуть внутрь.  
\- Даже блять не думай..! - едва слышное предупреждение сорвалось с прикушенных губ, и Харгроув дернулся.   
Угрожать, когда за тонкой преградой находились люди, а у твоей задницы - пальцы, было крайне сложно. Так как эти пальцы знали, что делать.   
Дразнили? О да. Обещали большее? О, черт подери, да. Посылали дрожь по всему телу одним намеком на давление и скорое проникновение? Ещё как. И все это вкупе со взглядом Харрингтона и подначивающим, и умоляющим одновременно.   
Вцепившись в плечи Стива, Билли сузил глаза, беззвучно чертыхнулся и бросил долгий взгляд на дверцу кабинки. С одной стороны их могли поймать на «горячем». Но, с другой стороны, если подумать… Сколько раз он зажимал девчонок в общественных местах, да даже в примерочной магазина? Почему, собственно, нет? Отказываться от траха с охерительным парнем, стоящим перед ним прямо в эти мгновения на коленях, только потому что это был парень? Да хер вам. Плевать на общественность. Никто к ним не ломился в дверь и не станет этого делать, если вести себя тихо. А это новый вызов. Тонкий канат, по которому надо пройти и не сорваться вниз.   
Уголки губ приподнялись в усмешке, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. Пха, он-то справится, а будет ли так выдержан Король Стив? Ну а если их и услышат, Харгроув запросто разобьет пару лиц. Главное успеть член в штаны вправить.   
Конечно, Билли подумывал о том, чтобы в этот раз снизу оказался Стив, но и отложить до следующего подходящего случая был, в общем-то, не против. Только вот придется потом Харрингтону совсем не сладко, он отыграется по полной программе. Уж за кем, а за ним точно не заржавеет.   
\- Bang, bang… - продолжало раздаваться по ту сторону двери. Журчание стихло, и послышался щелчок смыва.   
Стив, подметив ухмылку на лице Билли, тоже усмехнулся и толкнулся кончиком языка в уретру, следом дразня ее быстрыми касаниями. Язык запорхал как крылья бабочки, лишь изредка давая достаточно сильное давление. Одновременно с этим, он постарался выдавить больше смазки на руку, которой и держал флакон, но крышка внезапно выскочила из пальцев. Со звяканьем она упала на кафель, и сделала бы еще несколько кульбитов, если бы парень не прибил ее ладонью.   
Внутри все похолодело. Харрингтон замер, растерянно поднимая взгляд на Билли. И, черт побери, лучше бы он этого не делал.   
Харгроув смотрел на него также убийственно, как на Лукаса Синклера в доме Байерсов, когда Стив отдернул его от мальчишки и они знатно подрались.   
От того вечера до сегодняшнего дня прошла, казалась, целая жизнь. И каждый раз, когда Харрингтон задумывался об этом, его пробирал нервный смех. Пиздец. Билли его не убил тогда лишь благодаря Макс, а теперь они только и ищут возможности, чтобы потрахаться.   
Ему и сейчас стало смешно от этого безумства и конкретно этой ситуации вкупе с тем воспоминанием. А звук удара крышки о кафель продолжал звенеть в ушах.   
Но судя по тому, что за дверцей продолжали заниматься своими делами, включив воду в раковине, никто ничего не заметил.  
Язык Стива широким влажным движением направился от головки прямо по плоти к основанию вверх. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы врожденный мудачизм и наплыв ярости Билли сдали позиции, возвращая первенство возбуждению.  
Давление усилилось, и Харрингтон протолкнулся кончиком среднего пальца внутрь него.   
Харгроув вцепился левой рукой в растрепанную шевелюру, вжимая Стива лицом в пах и не давая отстраниться. Горячее дыхание тревожило, будоражило, отвлекало и помогало привыкнуть к жжению и мягкому поступательному скольжению, сдобренному смазкой.   
Он расслаблялся постепенно, это было проще чем в первый раз, но все еще непривычно. Стив прихватывал губами горячую кожу, иногда оставлял укусы и скользил по ним языком.   
Когда входная дверь заскрипела, Билли решил, что они наконец остались одни. Но это было не так. В туалет ввалился еще кто-то.  
\- Ну че ты там?  
\- Да все я, вот пристал.  
\- Значит меня подождешь. Калеб все равно за пивом пошел.  
Раздражение Харгроува вспыхнуло с новой силой. Он стиснул зубы и запрокинул голову, вплетаясь пальцами в пряди Стива, оттягивая его голову и направляя к своему члену.   
Влажная головка мазнула по горлу, оставляя след, а затем вновь попала в жаркий рот. Довольное мычание сорвалось с губ, и Билли поддался бедрами сильнее к проскальзывающему в него пальцу. Харрингтон не спешил с ним.   
Гребанный перестраховщик.   
Шаги остановились совсем рядом, и соседняя дверца скрипнула под весом, прислонившегося к ней человека. Сердце ёкнуло, горло сжала стальная рука, а пах остро кольнуло от притока возбуждения.   
\- Как тебе вчерашняя игра «Янкиз»?   
Харгроув сглотнул и заведено оскалился, прикусывая кончик языка. Перехватив пальцами Стива за подбородок, вынуждая выпустить член изо рта, он встретился с парнем взглядом и ухмыльнулся еще шире.  
\- Я поставил двадцать баксов и выиграл.   
\- Ну, Джимми Эбот, конечно, не старина Бэйб, но…  
Голоса становились отдаленным фоном. Харгроув никогда не увлекался бейсболом, считая этот вид спорта уделом слабаков, хуже которого был только гольф. Какой кайф отбивать мяч битой и бегать по кругу? Идиотизм.  
Возможно, если бы отец не заставлял его смотреть и ходить на эти дурацкие игры, он не относился бы к ним так предвзято. Да и в память твердо врезался день, когда его доску для серфинга выбросили в мусорный бак. А вместо нее появилась кожаная лапа, бита, твердый белый мяч, прошитый красными нитками, и равнодушное лицо Нила с сухой фразой о том, что из такого слабака, как Билли, не выйдет толка. Он не мог держать биту ровно, не мог не дать ей дрожать. Не мог не мазать по мячу, летящему, как казалось, в лицо.   
Бейсбол? Блять, он ненавидел бейсбол. Ненавидел питчеров, страйк-ауты и Бэйба Рута, так как его обожал отец.   
Пальцы погладили подбородок Харрингтона, и от его взгляда возбуждение еще сильнее ударило в голову, отгоняя прочие мысли. Нет, он не собирался думать про перчатки и прошлое.   
Большой палец прошел по покрасневшим губам, надавил на нижнюю и скользнул в рот. Стив, смекнув что к чему, повторил движение внутри Харгроува, вводя в него второй палец. Нутро опалило, сжалось, и Билли прикусил губу, шумно вдыхая.   
\- А как там твой мелкий?   
\- Да как, тренер говорит, что он не плохой бегун. Но не хватает концентрации.  
Палец скользнул глубже по мягкому языку, потирая его в нужном самому Билли темпе, надавливая на кромки зубов. Взгляд жадно следил за вытянувшими губами, обхватывающими его, и это было блять даже лучше, чем чувствовать их на своем члене. Жар растекся между пахом и задницей, соединяясь в нечто единое, и Харгроуву стало плевать на все. Тело прошила дрожь от ускорившихся движений. Бедра дрогнули и качнулись вперед.   
Стив не отводил от Билли взгляда, забывая про болезненно-тянущую пульсацию в яйцах. Не обращал внимания на то, насколько близко к ним остановились, но чувствовал, как ноги и руки нервно дрожат от переизбытка эмоций. Лицо и шея пылали, запястье начинало затекать от неудобного положения, в висках стучало, а сердце заходилось в яростном ритме, работая на износ.   
Прикусив скользящий по языку палец ближе к костяшке, Харрингтон качнул головой и выпустил его, переходя к ладони. Кончик языка прочертил по углублению вверх, легкий поцелуй лег на запястье, и Стив поднялся. Пальцы выскользнули из Билли, мазанули по ягодице и сжали бедро, чтобы развернуть Харгроува спиной.   
Но не дернули сразу.  
Прижавшись к Билли всем телом, Харрингтон впился в его губы и жадно толкнулся в них языком.   
\- Не расстраивайся. Одно дело парень, другое дело девчонка.   
\- Хэх, что, опять в школу вызывали?  
\- Ага.   
\- И что на этот раз?  
Щелчок, шум слива.   
В умопомрачительно-глубоком поцелуе невозможно было сдержаться, и когда Билли обвил его шею руками, Стив гортанно застонал, вжимаясь в него еще сильнее. Выдержка сдавала. Он горел как в лихорадке и задыхался, моля о том, чтобы их скорее оставили одних и больше не мешали.   
Если бы не толчок в грудь и насмешливый взгляд, Харрингтон вряд ли смог оторваться от Билли так быстро.   
Под дверью кабинки мелькнули тени и в раковине вновь включили воду.   
\- Да… Все то же. Врезала пацану по лицу.  
\- Зная твою – за дело врезала.   
\- Кипой учебников. Теперь парень с сотрясением лежит.   
Харгроув развернулся сам, приглашающе сдергивая белье и джинсы ниже. Стив прижался к его спине и потерся изнывающим членом о ложбинку меж ягодиц, а затем отстранился, выдавливая из флакона еще больше смазки и отставляя его на бачок, чтобы больше ничего не выронить.   
Легкий поцелуй лег на загривок Билли, а пальцы вернулись к движению внутри него.   
Тело приняло их легче, но сжало внутри, будто Харгроув пытался дразнить. И это срабатывало.  
Стив коротко выдохнул, вталкиваясь глубже и выходя назад, чуть потягивая кольцо мышц. Свободной рукой он полуобнял Билли и обхватил ладонью его член, двигая в схожем темпе. Он чувствовал дрожь, вслушивался в сбившееся дыхание и прижимался лбом к затылку, вдыхая запах Харгроува.  
Терпение стремительно подтачивалось и, как только Билли перехватил его запястье, резко прижимая к паху, пресекая какое-либо новое движение, с натяжением добавил третий палец. Это было труднее. Харгроув вздрогнул всем телом и напрягся, опустив голову и рвано зарычав на грани слышимости.  
Где-то на задворках сознания Стив чувствовал себя виноватым, но ничего не мог с этим ни сделать, ни сказать без того, чтобы не получить грубый взбешенный ответ. Мог только прижаться губам к влажному загривку и снова постараться отвлечь.  
Он разжал руку, уже немевшую от силы, с которой Билли вцепился в нее, и в поглаживающем движении вытянул по члену пальцы к головке, продолжив осторожнее растягивать пульсирующий сфинктер.   
За дверцей присвистнули. Поток воды перекрылся.  
\- Боевая девчонка.  
\- Как бы вторая такой же не выросла.  
Голоса отдалялись и наконец скрылись за хлопнувшей дверью. Теперь можно было выдохнуть громче и прекратить себя сдерживать хотя бы на пару минут.  
Жжение усилилось, в какие-то мгновение стоило признать было больно. Но эту боль можно было перетерпеть. Переждать, жмурясь и зная, что дальше будет лучше. Будет приятно, а тормоза сорвет окончательно. Ведь он уже прошел это с Харрингтоном один раз. Вознесся к блятским небесам, отдаваясь парню и не считая себя после этого слабаком или конченным педиком.  
Согнув руку в локте и опершись им о стенку, он вжался лбом в изгиб. Харрингтон явно не спешил и нежничал. Билли шумно выдохнул, плавясь в ощущениях. Лицо пылало, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать – голодная улыбка наползала на лицо, безнаказанность и опасность происходящего пьянили. От одной мысли, что за хлипкой перегородкой мог бы оказаться его гребаный отец, Харгроув вспыхнул сильнее.   
Он острее ощутил Харрингтона, прижимающегося так близко и осыпающего шею и плечи укусами-поцелуями. Ощутил его дыхание, его стояк, прижимающийся к ягодицам.  
И всю ту же чертову неспешность.  
Да сколько можно?!  
Дрожь накатывала волнами, но Билли старался сдержаться, удержать ее в себе.   
Его хватило еще на несколько поступательных движений: туда и обратно, с пальцев на пальцы. Но вытерпеть больше Харгроув уже не мог. Хватит.   
Полу развернувшись он перехватил Стива за правое запястье и оттолкнул руку прочь.   
\- Достаточно.  
\- Мх… Уверен?  
\- Я выдержу.  
\- Но…  
Да господи, блять, боже!  
\- Я сказал, что выдержу, Харрингтон. Если ты сейчас ничего не сделаешь, я сам развернусь и трахну тебя.  
Стив больше не спорил, но прислонился губами к плечу Билли, оказываясь прямо перед глазами и хитро улыбнулся.   
\- Успеешь.  
Черт. Хорошее обещание.   
Вытянув из заднего кармана презерватив, Харрингтон разорвал упаковку зубами и скрылся из поля зрения Билли. Латекс растянулся на члене, смазка обильно покрыла его сверху и мазнула прохладой, когда Стив приставился.   
Он слышал, как выдохнул Харгроув. Чувствовал, как напряглись бедра, коротко выдав его усилившейся дрожью, и в следующую секунду максимально расслабились под легшей на кожу ладонью. А затем надавил, проталкиваясь в горячее нутро.   
Узость и жар перебили все другие ощущения. Его сдавило так сильно, что перед глазами помутнело, а удовольствие снесло волной, сравнимой с цунами. Дыхание перехватило, рот приоткрылся в немом стоне.   
Обеими руками Стив сжал Билли за бедра, входя глубже. И чем дальше, тем больше. До вспышек перед глазами, дрожи в коленях, до звона в ушах.   
Харгроув дернулся, издав рычащий стон, и ударил по стенке кабинки ладонью, отчаянно вжимаясь лбом в изгиб локтя. Все нормально. Нормально. Перетерпеть и станет лучше. Несмотря на подготовку все равно ощущение было такое, что его растягивали на дыбе. Он зажмурился и постарался вдохнуть, но не мог даже выдохнуть.   
Стив остановился, давая передышку, и прижался лицом к выгнутой шее, пытаясь сглотнуть образовавшую сухость в горле. Внутри Билли было одуряюще горячо и тесно. Дрожь делались двоих. Трепет, пульсация, любое мимолетное сжатие отдавалось в члене, и сдержанность Харрингтону обходилась очень дорого. Хватило на одно единственное слово, выдавленное из горла на выдохе:  
\- Как?   
«Как?! Как пиздец, натянутый до упора. А до упора как до гребанной Калифорнии!»  
Билли ненавидел его сейчас всеми фибрами души. Парадоксально обожая. За время, за внимание, за это чертово переживание в голосе, пусть оно и бесило.   
Мышцы жгло от растяжения, но не так, как наверняка бы было, не будь Харрингтон так дотошен.   
\- Билли…  
Стиснув зубы, Харгроув едва заметно кивнул. Но Стива вряд ли бы успокоило это, так что во избежание дальнейших расспросов, пришлось взять себя в руки и постараться придать голосу твердость.   
\- Все окей.   
Осторожный поцелуй коснулся плеча, затем загривка и шеи. На фоне тихой агонии, плескающейся в теле, эти прикосновения казались оседающей пылью. Но морально они давали Билли куда больше.   
\- Дальше?  
\- Ага.   
Снова медленно, снова до дрожи на пределе. Харгроув не знал, что было более садистки: так или в разы быстрее. Не знал, как сам будет вести себя со Стивом, потому что ему также будет не все равно. Потому что хочет, чтобы Харринтону тоже понравилось. И совсем не из-за того, что Билли поимели, а Король Стив остался чистеньким. А просто… Просто потому что.   
Руки Харрингтона соскользнули с бедер и разошлись: одна скользнула под майку и обняла поперек груди, а вторая - на член, ласково обхватывая и переключая ощущения в другую точку. Это отвлекало лучше.   
Билли непроизвольно сжался внутри, и Стив, зашипев от чрезмерного давления, дернулся глубже.   
\- Блять!   
\- Прости-прости, я не хотел...  
Болезненный толчок рассек вспышкой, а затем отдался первым слабым, но приятным откатом. В то время как Стив едва держался, чтобы не сорваться.   
Необходимость двигать рукой, вновь и вновь проталкивая Билли через кольцо пальцев, в какой-то мере отвлекала и заставляла концентрироваться.   
Он прикусил губу, прикрывая глаза, и последним плавным движением вжался бедрами в ягодицы Харгроува.  
\- Нхах… Черт…   
Жар прошил с головы до пят, в паху полыхнуло на пределе чувствительности. Несдержанный укус остался красной отметиной на коже между плечом и шеей, а в центр ее толкнулся язык в нереализованной попытке извиниться.   
Билли шумно выдохнул через нос, прикусил губу и вжался лбом в сгиб локтя сильнее, едва не привставая на мысках.   
Красные, черные, фиолетовые пятна плясали под веками. Ощущение было такое, словно его хорошенько огрели по голове. Также, как мог сделать Нил, когда разогревался, чтобы преподать очередной урок на тему уважения и ответственности. Только ничего общего со страхом, ненавистью и унижением не было.   
Заведя руку назад Харгроув нащупал бедро Стива и с силой сжал его, пытаясь отвести от себя, а затем отпуская, подначивая к движению.   
Давай же, гребанный ты рыцарь, хватит благородства.   
И Харрингтон двинулся.   
Меж ягодиц горело, натяжение сводило с ума, но с каждым новым толчком на это становилось все больше наплевать. Амплитуда увеличивалась, а Стив, точно многорукое чудовище, отвлекал и заполнял собой; дышал в шею, целовал и от этого по спине вновь и вновь бежали мурашки.  
Билли плавился, сгорал и умирал от поступательных движений. Каждое – как удар волны, омывающей все тело; отступающей и возвращающейся с новой силой, но никак не поглощающей полностью. Харгроув не выпускал из головы мысли, что нужно быть тише, но контролировать это становилось все сложнее.   
\- Сильнее, - требовательно бросив, он резче двинулся навстречу Харрингтону.   
Ловя темп Стива, Билли старался его ускорить, вжимаясь в его пах, подначивая сжатием мышц. Шлепки становились все четче, холодная бляха ремня с позвякиванием билась о голое бедро, шуршала одежда. Отрывистое дыхание разбавлялось задушенными стонами.   
В теле Билли почти взорвалась сверхновая. Но неожиданный хлопок и удар входной двери о стену вернули на землю, оборвав подступающий оргазм.   
Зрачки Харгроува расширились, оставив от радужки лишь тонкий контур. На губах застыло болезненно-злое рычание, прятавшее позорный всхлип от желания кончить.  
Он был блять так близко!  
Так близко, что совсем забыл, где они находятся.  
Шаги послышались рядом и Билли замер. Стив навалился на него с такой силой, что едва удалось удержаться на ногах. Его било мелкой дрожью, а вжавшийся лоб пылал так, словно его температура была не ниже ста четырех по Фаренгейту.   
Дыша через раз, Харгроув судорожно соображал, как закончить, чтобы не спалиться в последний момент. Член, казалось, разорвется от перенапряжения, если срочно ничего не предпринять.   
Стив двинулся назад, видно намеревался выйти из него и переждать. Но рука Харгроува дернулась к бедру, в намерении удержать его, а нутро сжало член внутри себя.   
Нет уж, красавчик, страдать ты будешь вместе со мной.   
Он мог бы придержать щелкающий ремень, мог бы…   
Но тут резкий толчок до упора, вынудил Харгроува прогнуться в спине и мысленно проклясть Стива и этих снующих ублюдков. Губы Харрингтона обожгли влажную кожу скорее мазком, чем полноценным касанием, и движение повторилось: медленное вначале и резкое в конце.   
Билли едва сдержал стон и крупно задрожал. От прошивающего удовольствия хотелось закатить глаза и выматериться. Ладонь Харрингтона исчезла с члена, перехватившись за влажное бедро.  
\- Стив...! – предупреждающее шипение скрылось за шумом включившейся воды.   
Харрингтон делал вид, что не слышит его или правда не слышал?   
Нет, этот ублюдок слышал. И двинулся еще раз, посылая по всему телу Харгроува еще одну вспышку, ярко ударяющую в пах.  
Блять, он убьет его, определенно убьет.  
Проехавшись ладонями по деревянной стенке вверх, Билли вытянулся по ней, прогибаясь в пояснице и почти касаясь кончикам пальцев края перегородки. Он мог легко вцепиться в нее, хотел, но сейчас это было опасно.   
Стив вновь почти вышел из него, мучая неспешностью, а затем вбился до невозможности глубоко.   
О боже, детка, да, прямо вот так!   
Высунув кончик языка, Билли опьянённо коснулся им верхней губы. Казалось, так было легче втянуть в себя воздух, сделавшийся вмиг раскаленным.   
Харрингтон с силой огладил его бедра, прочертил пальцами по ребрам, задирая майку до самых лопаток и перехватился за напряженным плечи. Новый размах, почти до искр из глаз.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, но не прошло и секунды, как она снова скрипнула и запустила следующего, желающего отлить.  
Стив прикусил нижнюю губу до боли, но это уже не помогало. Сводило каждую мышцу. Сжимало, как пружину в единое кольцо. До невозможности. До онемения всего тела и концентрации сверхчувствительности лишь в одном месте.   
Каждый резкий и отрывистый толчок на полную длину прошибал до самого мозга. Билли вздрагивал, сжимая его и поддавался назад, плотно прижимаясь влажными ягодицами к не менее влажным бедрам.   
Харрингтон ускорялся, взяв угол выше, но оставаясь таким же хлестким. Член давило, узел напряжения стягивался к пределу возможного, дрожь и жар росли. Ремень вновь начал позвякивать, но Стиву уже было просто насрать.   
Толчок, толчок, еще и еще. Резче, сильнее, еще сильнее. Почти, сейчас, вот-вот!   
Билли дрожал, сжимая его, заставляя протискиваться через плотнейший горячий обхват еще секунду, а в следующую дернулся и стиснул в себе, беззвучно вскрикивая. Стив вбился изо всех сил и все замерло, выбивая его из реальности. Его оглушило, завернуло в темноту, где остался только бешенный стук собственного сердца то ли в груди, то ли в горле. Ни дыхания, ни мыслей, ни ощущений. Всего секунду, а затем они нахлынули лавиной, уничтожающей все на своем пути.  
Он крепко сжал плечи Харгроува, наверняка до боли, потому что собственные пальцы беспомощно заныли. Сладость освобождения затопила тело, свела судорогой все мышцы, а затем мягко окутала их, полностью лишая сил. Он словно разваливался на куски, дрожа всем телом и вжимаясь в Билли, выплескивая последние капли семени.   
В горле пересохло, как в пустыне. Сердце билось, билось, грозя разорваться на куски вместе со всеми артериями и венами. Казалось, если этого не случиться, то еще чуть-чуть и оно, напротив, остановится, словно заглохший мотор.  
Вдохнуть, как и выдохнуть не получалось. Кажется, они вдвоем плескались в разъедающей до костей кислоте, и от любого соприкосновения это ощущение усиливалось.  
Билли ничего не видел перед собой. Весь он - сгусток оголенных нервов, приемник, ловящий сигнал из гребаного космоса. И чертов космос стоял за спиной, давя своим жаром.  
Сжимая руками и вливаясь под кожу раскаленным металлом.  
Шум в ушах медленно отступал, возвращая к реальности. Харгроув выдохнул, чувствуя, как отстраняется Стив.   
Из тела словно вытащили хребет. Хотелось скорее к чему-нибудь прислониться, чтобы скрыть слабость. Дрогнувшая рука потянулась вверх, пальцы зацепились за край перегородки. Вторая рука согнулась в локте и остановилась над головой. Сил и смысла тянуться дальше ею уже не было, но и стоять вот так со спущенными джинсами и бельем, пребывая в посторгазменной неге столь явно, не хотелось.  
Сделав над собой усилие, Билли развернулся и привалился спиной к стенке, подтянув джинсы выше. Осоловелый взгляд уставился на Харрингтона.   
Секунда, две и Билли рванул парня за ворот джинсовой куртки, вынуждая врезаться в себя. Губы тут же поймали чужие, делясь тяжелым выдохом.   
Выходить в реальность, за которой звучали разговоры, лилась вода, пахло сигаретным дымом и маячил ненавистный Хоукинс с его жителями, не хотелось. Сейчас пребывание в их личном мире, размером с туалетную кабинку, стало центром, константой существования.   
Здесь и сейчас Билли был счастлив.  
Неспешный глубокий поцелуй прервался для глотка воздуха. Ладонь прошлась по влажной пояснице Харрингтона и замерла.   
Стив прикусил губу и шумно выдохнув, прижимаясь ко лбу Билли своим. Стоять и правда было сложно: наслаждение сменялось расслаблением, а расслабление перетекало в откровенную слабость.   
Дав себе пару секунду восстановить дыхание и просто насладиться близостью, он нехотя прислушался к шаркающим шагам и очередному дверному скрипу.   
Интересно тут еще кто-то был?   
Усмехнувшись, Харрингтон понял, что совершенно упустил этот момент, и будет совсем не круто выйти из кабинки, если какой-нибудь хрен задержался, чтобы порассматривать себя в зеркало.  
Билли подметил его усмешку и вопросительно поднял бровь, на что Стив отрицательно качнул головой, а затем кивнул на дверь, следом сместившись к самому уху Харгроува.  
\- Что будем делать?   
\- Кое-кто обещал мне минет в машине прямо на сраной парковке, - хмыкая, Билли хлопнул по Стива бедру.   
В полу прикрытых глазах вспыхнули огоньки смеха.   
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тебе мало? – все еще шепча на ухо, Харрингтон возмущенно фыркнул.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Пора сваливать из этого бара, Стиви-бой.  
Нехотя отстранившись, Харрингтон стянул презерватив и рассеянно бросил взгляд в сторону унитаза. Мусорного ведра не было, поэтому он приподнял крышку толчка и выкинул использованную резинку. Рука на автомате потянулась к кнопке слива, но Стив вовремя включил голову и оставил это на потом.   
Тело остывало постепенно, и воздух уже не казался таким горячим. Под расстегнутую куртку Билли проскальзывала прохлада, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками.   
Сунув смазку к себе в карман, Харрингтон поправил белье и застегнул на себе джинсы, стараясь не реагировать на то, что Билли снова неотрывно наблюдал за ним.   
Снаружи по-прежнему было тихо, и Харгроув хмыкнул. Что, когда закончилось самое интересное, всем ссать перехотелось? Вот он, закон подлости в действии.   
Чертовски хотелось закурить и привалиться куда-то основательнее. В идеале - лечь, а не стоять на ногах. Но вариантов не было, так что, продолжив следить за Харрингтоном, Билли дернул уголком губ. Стиви-бой явно кое-что забыл. И, с одной стороны, это очень льстило...  
\- Эй, амиго.  
Поймав вопросительный взгляд, он провел кончиком языка по губам и тут же прикусил его.  
\- Тебе, конечно, очень идет. Но скоро полночь, пора возвращать бальное платье, – считав недоумение в карих глазах, Билли оскалился еще шире и бросил взгляд на пуловер, валявшийся на бачке, - Куртка, Стиви-бой.  
\- Пф, я не забыл. Совсем нет, - пробурчав, тот поспешно стал стаскивать с плеч джинсовку, всем видом пытаясь доказать правдивость своих слов.   
Но Харгроува провести было не так просто. Красавчик явно туго соображал.   
Поймав брошенную в него куртку, Билли подождал, пока Стив переоделся, отдернул края пуловера и снова собрался выйти из кабинки.   
\- Эй-эй, стой, Харрингтон, еще не все.  
Стив недоуменно вскинул брови.   
Поймав его за руку и притянув к себе, Харгроув коснулся губами кожи за его ухом. Кончик языка скользнул по ней, дразня и отвлекая. В то время как пальцы забрались в карман и вытащили флакон со смазкой.  
Показательно подбросив его вверх и поймав, Билли подмигнул и, отвесив второй рукой шлепок по заднице Харрингтона, тут же подтолкнул его к двери:  
\- Все, давай-давай.  
Оказавшись выставленным из кабинки, Стив не успел ответить.   
Дверца за спиной захлопнулась, и ему не оставалось ничего иного, как фыркнуть в ухмылке и потереть лицо, стараясь взять себя в руки.   
Мельком глянув в зеркало, он чертыхнулся и постарался хоть как-то пригладить волосы. А затем, надеясь, что никто ничего не заметил, выскользнул из бара. 

***

  
Освященная единственным фонарем парковка окутывала Стива тишиной и ожиданием.   
О чем он думал, облокотившись о дверь машины? О том, что произошло? Жалел о том, что вечер вышел из-под контроля и все их общение вновь свелось к сексу? Или, наоборот, переваривал случившееся и смаковал все подробности?  
Может смущался?  
Билли не смущался. Приведя себя в порядок после ухода Харрингтона, он остановился у зеркала и вымыл руки. Холодная вода не слишком унимала жар в лице. Шальной взгляд блуждал по отражению, натыкаясь на изогнутые в довольной улыбке губы.  
Пластинка жвачки легла на язык, но, передумав, Харгроув выбросил её и подмигнул своему отражению.  
Кажется, на свежем воздухе все его тело должно было издать «пшш». Но нет, ветер просто скользнул под расстёгнутую джинсовку.   
Синяя Шевроле Камаро стояла рядом с БМВ Стива. Хлопнув Харрингтона по плечу и обойдя его, Билли достал из кармана куртки пачку Мальборо. Пламя Зиппо лизнул сигарету, и красная точка тут же утонула в сероватом тумане.   
Лениво откинувшись на капоте своей машины, Билли крепко затянулся. Приятная ломота проходила, оставляя после себя сонливость и удовлетворенность.  
Легкие наполнились дымом, приподнялись в дыхании и опали. Выдохнув, Харгроув прошелся языком по губам и закрыл глаза. Его рука свесилась с бока машины, пальцы стряхнули пепел.  
Стив прислонился бедром к своей БМВ и скрестил руки на груди, не сводя с него взгляда. Он тоже был не прочь закурить, но его сигареты лежали дома в заначке, а портить ожидание реальностью Мальборо не хотелось.  
Молчание затягивалось, и вскоре можно было услышать жужжание прилетевших поживиться свежей кровью комаров. Но несмотря на лето ночь оказалась прохладной, и Билли уже чувствовал, как проходится холодок по прессу у задравшегося края майки.   
Приоткрыв губы, Харгроув позволил дыму медленными волнообразными изгибами подниматься изо рта.  
\- На что смотришь, Харрингтон?  
Тлеющий ореол сигареты мелькнул в поле зрения и так же быстро исчез.  
\- На тебя.  
О, вызов? Как смело, красавчик, как смело.  
Зацепившись большим пальцем за пояс джинсов, Билли похлопал ладонью по дениму возле ширинки и открыто ухмыльнулся, не сомневаясь, что взгляд Стива перетек к нужному месту.  
\- М-м, и что видишь?  
Стив смутился и закатил глаза, фыркая. Он прекрасно понимал на что Билли снова подбивает его, но говорить настолько откровенные вещи сходу не мог. Не умел. В голове все звучало куда лучше.  
Предчувствуя, что если молчание затянется еще хоть на пару секунд, то Харгроув сам подкинет ему пару сочных идей или тем для обсуждения, Стив прочистил горло.  
\- Какие планы дальше?  
Билли пожал плечами и, затянувшись, снова выдохнул дым в темное небо.  
Какие у него могли быть планы? Да никаких. Можно было пойти купить пива и завалиться куда-нибудь. Куда там его звали сегодня вечером? Томми говорил, что у кого-то вроде намечалась вечеринка.   
\- Можем поехать ко мне.  
\- Думаешь тебе снова перепадет?  
\- Не сегодня, так завтра, - ухмыльнувшись в ответ, Стив беззаботно пожал плечами.  
Билли рассмеялся его самоуверенности. Он мог бы обломать Харрингтона, поставить на место, но не стал. Мысль зацепилась за кое-что другое.  
\- Завтра?  
\- Родители уехали на выходные.  
Харгроув взял паузу для размышлений.   
Провести двое суток в компании Короля Стива? Один на один? У Билли были кое-какие мысли на этот счет.  
Рывком садясь на капоте, он приставил почти истлевшую сигарету к губам.  
\- Да ты рисковый парень, Харрингтон.   
\- Ну...ам...да? Почему?  
Серьёзно? Харгроув едва сдержался чтобы не рассмеяться. Почему? Черт подери, предлагая такое Стиви-бой не понимал на что подписывается?  
\- Ты и я. Два дня. Без детсада и роли няньки. Не боишься, что я тебя укатаю? В понедельник можешь никуда и не приползти.  
\- Что, прям настолько?  
\- Думаю, пора кое-что поменять.  
\- Ээээ...  
\- Не волнуйся детка, тебе будет о-о-очень хорошо, - потянувшись и размяв плечи, Харгроув многообещающе посмотрел на Стива и, спрыгнув с капота, направился к водительской двери.  
\- Также как тебе сейчас было? – постаравшись реабилитироваться, усмехнулся парень.   
Билли, остановившись, качнул головой и, скосив взгляд на Харрингтона, затянулся последний раз. Пепел почти обжог пальцы, и Харгроув щелчком среднего о большой отправил бычок в сторону.  
\- Еще лучше. Поверь мне.  
Харрингтон обескураженно замолчал. Не ожидал? Так не нужно забывать с кем связываешься, красавчик.   
Билли уже открывал дверь Камаро и собирался сесть за руль, как вдруг сощурился и облокотился одной рукой о тонкую раму:  
\- Хочешь расскажу?  
\- Н-нет, точно нет!  
Победная усмешка расползлась по лицу.   
\- И правда, лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать.  
Подмигнув смущенному Стиву, Харгроув сел за руль и повернул замок зажигания.


End file.
